From The Darkness
by Haneru
Summary: A single boy and an ambition, to rid of the horrors he has faced, so no one will be the same. LenaleeXOCXTevac not for a while any way
1. The very long meeting

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own Ivan Kouter, and his real name…**

* * *

As time moves forward, new allies appear from the past. This boy he was so far away, but now has returned to help exorcist defeat the Earl.

**No One's Pov**

The lone boy, with shoulder length, black-red hair stood at the door. He was wearing a white collared dress shirt, with a black tie wearing black pants, with a bandaged left eye and wearing a dark red jacket with the hood over his head covering his eyes. His appearance was with someone who was very isolated from people. He didn't like talking to people period.

The room not very well lit up, as the only light came from the ceiling opening. There were statues around the room encased in light. The table was in the middle of the room, and had high chairs seated around it. There were pillars holding the ceiling placed around the table.

The youth watched as the Generals, and Head Branch Members take their seats. Malcolm C Leverrier and Howard Link entered through the door.

Leverrier, with a toothbrush moustache and wearing a very fancy coat was accompanied by a shorter man, with long blonde hair in a braid at the back wearing the same attire. As he entered everyone was silent, all waiting what was to come next.

The young boy stiffened, at the sight. He was silent as Leverrier continued to address the party in the room.

"It looks like we have everybody here. Thank you for coming. I am special auditor Malcolm C Leverrier from Central Administration," spoke Leverrier, icily.

He took a seat, as Howard Link took the chair beside him. "Today we will be going over all the particular. And it would appear… that today's meeting could be very interesting indeed. You see, we have a very special guest with us today. I've been waiting an awfully long tie to be able to ask you a few things… General Cross Marian."

His hands were folded, and his face was of one where he was going to interrogate till Cross begged for mercy, sort of look.

General Cross Marian unfazed, had his feet on top of the desk, and answered, "Hey".

"This will not end good," muttered the youth chuckling blandly.

"General Cross Marian," stared Howard Link as he rose from his seat, arm crossed behind him. "Four years ago, directly after being notified of your mission to destroy the Akuma plant, you cut off communication with Black Order Headquarters… From that time up until the present, you've completely abandoned your duty to report on your activities. And most currently, in the Edo district of Japan, Unit Cross and Unit Theodore infiltrated the ark during battle. Afterward, Lenalee Lee, who was identified by the enemy as possible possessor of the heart four other exorcist, and one youth judged to be a compatible battled separately with Noah's in the collapsing Ark. The General searched for the plant, and after discovering its whereabouts joined the exorcists in battle. He directed one exorcist on the scene, his apprentice Allen Walker, to take control of the ark, and managed to avoid its destruction. In doing so he captured both the plant and the ark. Then using the ark as he pleased, he left Japan and returned for the first time in four years to headquarters. That is all," finished Link as he bowed.

"It's been four years since you last sat in one of these chairs too. I must say, very well done indeed, General Marian. But… to tell the truth, we've been a bit nervous… to have you suddenly disappear on us. We don't like having to suspect on of our own, after all, hm?" said Leverrier setting up a trap.

The General not fazed replied, "Since it was a dangerous mission where I had to slip right into the belly of the enemy, and I didn't know where the Earl's long arm might be lurking, I was doing my best to be vigilant. Thought I was a little nervous myself when he started targeting Generals to hunt for the heart…"

His face in a fake smile turned to a scary glare and he demanded, "And you can get away with those excuses because your mission succeeded. Normally your punishment would be most severe."

The atmosphere in the room was cold and deadly. The Branch Heads were whispering at how scary Leverrier was.

Leverrier continued, "But the recent battle in Edo has also greatly changed our situation in this war. With the capture of the plant we have, even if only temporarily, managed to hinder the continuing supply of Akuma. Due to this, the carrying out of the Earl's plan of apocalypse, the second coming of the three days of darkness, will most likely be delay. A year, half a year… even if the amount is even shorter. The fact that the amount of time until the final battle has increased is extremely crucial to us. We must use this time to gather disciples of innocence and create a fighting power that can defeat the Earl!! And the teleportation abilities of the captured ark… will become a greatly useful weapon in our war against the Noah and Akuma."

"We're going to use the ark!?"

"So you're saying we exorcist will have to ride the ark…?" asked one of the Generals, Klaud Nyne.

"Fine by me. It'll be nice to cut the amout of time it takes to get to the battlefield…" commented another General, Winters Zokalo.

"But it's an unknown object that's been by the enemy for 7000 years! Before we use it don't we need to research first thorough;y investigate…" said one of the Branch members, Bak.

"But Branch Head Bak, you already rode it…"

"Shut up, Shich-Isan!" as he pushed the guys face down.

"That's a waste of time. This idea come to us from the Head Generals and our pope," said Leverrier.

"But if we put this burden on the exorcists…"

"On whose behalf, exactly, are you saying this?" questioned Leverrier.

"We are not here to protect our desciples. We're here to win this war," said Leverrier dangerously.

Bak looked as if he was slapped, as he stood there in shock at what Leverrier had said.

"Branch Head Bak, sit down," said Komui seriously.

"Komui…" said Bak angered.

"Sit," Komui said again more forcefully.

"If it's danger you're worried about, don't you think there's something more important than the ark to be investigating?" said Leverrier

"Huh?"

"The person known as Allen Walker," said Leverrier.

"Huh?'

"Just as you've said, the ark is an unknown vesel belonging to the Earl. So why would Allen Walker be able to manipulate it, hmm, General Marian?" asked Leverrier.

"He's asleep," said General Froi Tiedoll, pointing at the sleeping General.

"Hey!!!" shouted Leverrier in annoyance.

"Well, it was the eleventh hour and all… If a man's desperate enough, he can do anything," said Cross mindlessly.

"Oh, is that so. You're underestimating me, aren't you."

"General. You took Allen Walker as your apprentice directly after receiving the plant destrucion mission corrct?" asked Link.

Cross Marian's face looked in interest.

"You sent him into the Order knowing his ture colours, did you not? Was that perhaps the will of the fourteenth? Allen Walker is the requirement for the player that number 14 left behind, isn't he?"

The youth's face turned in interest at the information, as a silent click was heard.

"!? What are you on about?"

"Did you really think…"

"Who knows?"

"No.14?"

"We gave you the plany mission knowing nothing at all?" questioned Leverrier.

The trap was closing in.

"You sent me there on pupose?" asked Cross uncertaintly.

"The fact that you've made no denial means that you're admitting your involvement with number 14, yes? Now then. I will have you answer me."

"I'm certaintly surprised to hear 'number 14' coming out of your mouths… who'd you ask to find out so much?" questioned Cross.

"I'm the one… asking the questions here," cut in Leverrier.

"Just—Just what is the meaning of this? You're talking to an exorcist!!"

"Exorcist or not, if he's invovled with the enemy, he's a dangerous heretic. You haven't forgotten the case of Suman Dark have you? We must remain a pure army of God that does not consort with evil," explained Leverrier.

"Even though you wan to use the ark…" said Bak angrily.

"That's different…" said Leverrier as he shuffled the comment away. "Allen Walker will be tried for heresy," said coldly.

With that being said, Komui had a freaked out face at the thought, and as well as Bak.

"No way… WAIT JUST A…" said Bak shocked at the Inspector's words.

"Inspector Leverrier!" interupted Komui. "We haven't received any reports about this number 14 or the player! I want you to be fair in what you say here."

"Pardon me. Very well, then, starting now I will explain…"

"No. I'd like to request a break in this meeting. You can explain in writing," said Komui trying to end this.

Leverrier gave him a nasty glare.

"Investigate as much as you like, Inspector Leverrier. What to do with the kid… You can decide afterwards," said Cross interrupting Leverrier.

"What are you saying General Cross!?" shouted Komui shocked at his words.

"Then I'll do exactly that.," said Leverrier as he smirked. "General Marian, for the present you will stay inside Headquarters, and you will be assaigned a management position from the Central Office. You are expressly forbidden to communicate with Allen Walker. He will be put under surveillance and monitored 24 hours a day. Inspector Howard Link will be in charge of monitoring him," he comcluded.

"Ok! Acknowledged Inspector Leverrier," said Link saluting.

Everything was in complete silence. Everyone was absorbing the information that was just said.

"So that's how it is …?" questioned Cross silently. "Anyway whose the kid there?" he said while pointing near the entrance door, everyone shuffled to the entrance to get a look at the teen.

The teen noticed he was being stared at responded with a grim look, "Hello, General Marian and company, I'm Ivan Kouter, I work for Central."


	2. Profile of Ivan Kouter

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own Ivan Kouter and his real name…**

* * *

**Profile of Ivan Kouter**

Alias- Ivan Kouter

Real Name-???? ????

Age- 16

Hair colour- black with red high strips/ red highlights

Eye colour- yellow/red

Nationality- Japanese, Chinese

Born in Russia

Languages- English, Japanese, Chinese(the main ones he knows the best) He needs to know alot of different languages to help him with his job

Type- human/Exorcist

Occupation- Crow

His character was designed from the one shot Dark To Light. Which was about the experimenting for exorcists. He's actually a Crow not an exorcist. But he does have innocence. But till he uses it it's a secret.

He's very calculating, and has a very large knowledge or subjects. He sort of like another Kanda, and Lavi to annoy him calls him Kanda, which just annoys Yu Kanda…

He as a younger sister Kat, which is her real name, she died a few years ago. His parents are either dead or alive he doesn't really care. He also hates the Black Order, and comments his views a lot especially when Leverrier isn't around.

He'll disappear from time to time and then turn up when you least expect him I think. I still need to think about that.

Appearance- Dark black hair, with strips of red, his hair is an inch higher than his shoulder, so it doesn't reach. It's spiky, and the top lifts up. He as two bangs that reach down to the side above his nose. He has bright yellow eyes. He wears sunglasses. ON his right and left forearm are bandages that he changes regularly.

Weapon- A katana that was named Kurogane, it's made by the same old man that made Kanda's sword. A way he activates it, is a secret for now.

* * *

(Had to redo it. The first one I rushed, since I left for the weekend… yeah….)

* * *


	3. Is It True?

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own Ivan Kouter, and his real name…**

* * *

**No One's Pov**

As the hooded youth and the man in a suit, with blonde hair tied back in a braid, called Howard Link approached the table of exorcist.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Howard Link. I'll be supervising you. I baked some pumpkin pie, help your self," he exclaimed, as he thrust out a newly baked pumpkin pie, with stars glittering around him.

"Smooth, real smooth~…" muttered Ivan annoyed, at how Link had approached so boldly to the exorcist.

Everyone in mid stop, with Lenalee sipping a drink, Lavi slurping noodles, Miranda eating a sandwich, Jerry bringing a roasted pig, and Allen and Timcampy chewing on a squid.

"Oooh! I'll gladly have some, bon appetite," exclaimned Allen excitedly not noticing what Link had said.

"…Ughh~," muttered Ivan; displeased he was so lack of focus.

"It's my pleasure."

"Wait. Allen! Get a hold of yourself!" shouted Lavi stopping Allen's hand from stabbing the pie.

(After Ivan ran after Lenalee, Link told them who he was as well. Only his name)

Ivan's Pov

I watched as Lenalee sprang from the table and dashed off somewhere. Ugh, this was bad, as I chased after her.

"Kouter!" I heard Link yell, as I ran.

My coat flew behind me as we went pass the science division.

"Hey! Lenalee!" I shouted, but she was concentrated to find Komui and didn't hear me.

"Where's my brother?!" she asked loudly.

"Ah! Wait up Lenalee!" shouted Reever, surprised.

"Brother!", she yelled, as I watched she slammed the door open. "What do you mean Allen is under supervision!?"

I stop at the door as she noticed who was in the room.

"Lenalee…"

"Oh. Good afternoon Lenalee. How are your feet doing?"

"In…spe…c…tor… Leverrier…" she said in shock, trembling, as she reencountered bad memories.

"Looks like we'll be staying here for a while. Oh… I'll also be taking a look at your innocence, too by the way."

I watched behind my right eye, as she was trembling in fear.

"And this, my newly baked cakes, care to try one?" he asked as he pulled a cake out of nowhere.

"Wow! It looks delicious!! I'd like to have one!! " said Komui drooling, as he stood in front of his little sister.

"Inspector's cakes do really do look nice!" said Reever as he rushed in holding Lenalee's shoulders.

"Now come Lenalee, it's time for your medical exams right?" laughed Komui awkwardly.

Leverrier looked annoyed at the disturbance.

"Oh yeah~" said Reever laughing awkwardly. "Well then… I'll be taking her," he said as he strolled her out.

"I'll leave her to you~ Reever," said Komui.

Lenalee gave a frightened look back, as Leverrier watched her. I glanced at the pair, and followed Lenalee out.

"Are you okay, Lenalee?" asked Reever, he then paused for a moment, and then put his hand to his head frustrated.

"Supervisor Reever…" started Lenalee, "That person… why is he going to be here for a while…" Her hand clasped over near her face, "Watching over Allen… What is he up to…" she continued worried, about what she had discovered.

She turned back to stare at me worried. "You too, Ivan, why are you with Leverrier, here."

I gave her a blank stare, and said, "Because I was ordered to by Central and the Inspector… as well you better go to your medical exams."

As I was walking away, I felt a hand grab on to my wrist. I turned to the left. Where, my hood was still on, as I watched her with my bandaged eye. Once she saw the bandage she flinched but continued on determined.

"Wait~! Please, what are they going to do with Allen?" she demanded.

"Sorry, even I don't have any idea, till they get more information…"

Her grip loosened, as I walked away. I heard Reever steer her to the medical facilities, for her medical exams.

I'd probably, have to gather more information on my own, if I was going to find out what they were planning to do.

I walked lazily around. I didn't want to get in a situation with Leverrier anyway. I already had an idea what he was going to tell Komui. Especially, about that old man dying, and his will said, how he was killed by the Earl, but passed on his powers.

I continued on, deep in thought. Did it really matter what Allen Walker was anyway?

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Ivan's Pov**

I was walking behind Link, to the washroom, to brush my teeth. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. Good thing I had my glasses on. They were tinted, so people wouldn't see I was glaring at every single on of them, for making such a huge fuss in the morning.

"Did you hear? Allen Walker could be a tool of the Noah…"

"I heard that Central has started poking around this place… I heard that even General Cross is under house arrest, they're placing him under suspicion together with his student…"

"No way! An exorcist…?!"

"But I have heard the Noah have strange powers… Don't you think they would be able to sneak one of their underlings into the Order as an exorcist? Attacking us from within…"

"Cross was always a little weird…"

"But a kid like that… unbelievable…"

Argh!!!!!~ Dammit all shut the f**k up!!! I was ready to shout, but I was able to hold my self.

**

* * *

**

We entered the washroom, and I had a sink beside, I believe in between Lavi and bookman.

I was brushing my teeth. My hair was in disarray, as I was using one of the spare rooms, in the building to sleep for now. The golem that I had gotten was flying around my head. Leverrier insisted, in case I was needed.

I was wearing black pants, and a loose dark green shirt. My left eye had healed, so my bandages, I had taken off.

"Yeah, it's no problem!" shouted Allen out of the blue.

"Huh?" asked Link and I at the same time.

"Morning~" said Lavi, dazed.

"Hey, Allen, you've got huge bags under your eyes… Two-spot here hasn't been interrogating you again, has he? And why is his accomplice here?"

"Two-sp- That's very rude!" shouted Link angrily.

"Accomplice…? I wasn't even there."

"Link, Lavi's a child, so he loves giving people nicknames. You have to be a lot more forceful if you want to get him to stop," as Allen started to gurgle.

"Say, Allen, have you forgotten that I'm actually older than you…?"

"I thought it'd be dragging you down, but you seen pretty cool about the whole thing…" said Lavi.

"Well, you know… when there's something you can't understand no matter how much you think about it, you can't let your self brood over it forever!" he explained his face wet.

"Kid…"

"Besides, there's nothing in the world that could really get me down after Master's debts!" he said laughing.

"I see…"

"Kid…"

He's just so positive…

Everyone walked out from the washroom, more awake. As I walked out my golem transmitted a message.

"Ivan Kouter, please report to Helaska's chamber immediately! Order of Secretary Leverrier and the supervisor!"

"Fine… I'll be there…."

Everyone was giving me strange looks.

"What~!" I asked annoyed.

I then marched off. I walked to Helaska's chamber, the innocence where kept.

I wonder what they want me here for…

As I walked in, I had a questioning look, at why I was there in the first place.

"Greetings Ivan Kouter," spoke Helvaska.

I merely nodded. I stood there, as they contacted Lenalee to come.

She came in a look of surprise was among her features, as she saw me, and then she noticed my bandage was off. She had a questioning look at why there was no scar, but didn't ask.

She sat down on the ledge. Helvaska then began to examine her innocence. I took a step forward to watch at the conclusion.

"_The synchronic rate is under 10%_"

"What's that?"

"_For the moment… I think we should return the innocence to my own body… to return its original form…"_

I watched silently, as Lenalee's legs, which were covered in spiralling circles had a bright light around them.

Helvaska took the innocence, and absorbed it from Lenalee's legs. The result was that of a black liquid. It came together as a cube.

"My legs… that pattern is fading…"

Komui kneeling down to his little sister said, "That's great. You aren'y hurt at all, right, Lenalee?"

"So what exactly is the situation, Helvaska? Has the girl ceased to compatiable with the innocence?"

'Girl'? What~ a nice way to put it…

"_That's not… the case…. However… just like the situation with Allen Walker's innocence. Right now… the innocence is exhibiting a phenomenon that has never been before seen. I feel some kid of will… In fact is very similar to the way the akuma feed upon sorrow and evolve… The innocence is reacting to the strong emotions of its compatible user… yes…"_

"Evolve… are you saying the innocence has begun to evolve…?" questioned Leverrier, a feeling of excitement washing through him.

"Evolution… is that it…?!" questioned Komui.

"_Perhaps… The parasite-type posses a higher level of power than the equipment type… Perhaps this is why it is so rare…"_

"Huh?"

"_But…this power may come at a heavy price…something like a parasite-type…Parasite-type users posses a powerful, innocence within their own bodies. And it continually pushes those bodies beyond their limits. As such their lifespan is used up more quickly than a normal person's. They do not have as long to live as other humans,"_ she concluded.

What she said was all true.

Lenalee's face was in complete shock.

"Nii-san is that true…"

"Hevlaska… are you saying that Lenalee's innocence is becoming a parasite-type?" I asked frowning, as Leverrier was about to ask the same thing.

"_That is … as of yet unclear…however the next time those two synchronize… I think… she will need to be prepared…"_

Komui's face was confronted in anger at hearing those words. As Lenalee was silent, in complete shock.

My face was glancing at Lenalee's back, and I wondered how it all got downwards from here.

* * *


	4. Giving Up Everything

**Sorry this one is so late… I'm still in school… and exams and lots of hmwk are coming my way. And I got sick too. All runny nose, cough, shivers, dizziness, ugh, it was awful… **

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own Ivan Kouter, and his real name…**

* * *

**Lenalee's Pov**

_"Great power comes only at a great price… and that holds true for a parasite-type… That price… is the whittling away of the user's life… When you next synchronize… I thin you will need to be prepared…" _echoed Hevlaska.

"Prepared…" I muttered, tightly holding my pillow.

"ENEMY ATTACK ALERT!!" rang through the golem as I widened my eyes at the message. "TO ALL EXORCISTS AND ALL MEMBERS STATIONED AT HEADQUARTERS! AKUMA HAVE INVADED THE 5TH LABORATORY!"

"!! The fifth…?! Bu the entire science department is working there right now!"

"TWO EXORCISTS ARE CURRENTLY AT THE SCENCE AND ENGAGING THE ENEMY! GENERALS AND OTHER EXORCISTS SHOULD PROCEED URGENTLY TO THE THIRD GATE OF THE ARK! NOISE MARIE! MIRANDA LOTTO! PROCEED URGENTLY TO THE THIRD GATE! ALL FINDERS ARE TO STANDBY TO THE SUPERVISORS'S ORDERS!"

I burst out of my room running at a fast speed.

Two exorcists… one of them has to be Allen.

My legs they feel so light… I suppose it's because I'm not wearing my Dark Boots… but they don't hurt at all…those shoes were always so heavy… it always hurt…

I jumped over the stair well and ran pass Lavi, almost kneeing him.

"Lavi!"

"Lenalee?! Where are you going dressed like that?!"

"Do you know what floor the elevator is on right now? I have to go and see Hevlaska…" I said urgently as I hit against someone. "Nii-san…!"

His hand tightly on my shoulder, he said, "So Lavi was with you too."

I suddenly felt the door open as Lavi and I were pushed in.

"Wait a minute… Nii-san?!" as I knocked on the doors.

"Whadaya think yer doing Komui?! Let us out!!" he shouted beside me as he attempted to turn the knob.

"Ahem"

"Matron?! The doctors and everyone…" as I noticed where we were.

"This is Krory's hospital room. We're attending to him as he still hasn't awoken," she stated.

"A barrier has been erected round this medical ward, and it is being used as a refuge for the civilians. You two are to stay here as well," said Nii-san.

"!! WHA" we both shouted.

"We are still searching for Kanda and Chaoji."

"Who d'you think you're kidding?!! Let me go to where the old man is!!" shouted Lavi as he pounded his fists on the door.

"The two of you currently possess no weapons."

"That's why I told him to fix the damn thing quickly!! They should just recruit more researchers, those idiots!!" shouted Lavi.

"Let me go see Hevlaska, Nii-san! In my case… if I can synchronize I might be able to join the battle…!!" I shouted trying to persuade Nii-san.

"And how exactly do you intend to achieve that? When you innocence was equipped you synchronize rate was under ten percent, was it not? Besides…"

"That experiment I saw back then…!!"

"What?"

"Th- There was an experiment to create exorcists… wasn't there…? You

had Hevlaska… implant innocence inside people's bodies… none of them were compatible users, so they… but I should be able to response to the innocence…!"

"Don't be ridiculous! There's no guarantee that using that method can prompt synchronization whatsoever! The attempt could fail; your innocence could go out of control!"

"Hevlaska told me that I needed to be prepared… I'm sure the innocence is trying to test me! If I demonstrate my resolve by putting my life on the line, I'm sure I can synchronize! More than that… I know I can! As long as… I can protect everyone here… and you as well Nii-san…"

" 'I don't care if I die'? You're saying as long as it's for my sake, for everyone's sake, you'll throw your own life?"

"Th… Th..at's not… I… Nii-san… I…" I felt tears come down my face I heard those words he uttered.

"Stay here where it's safe… I'm begging you…"

"Nii-san…"

I heard him walk off.

I cried at the door, as Lavi called my name.

**No one's Pov**

"I understand the situation now. Marie, stay by Miranda's side and guard her. General Cross, can you hear me?" questioned Komui

_"What."_

"Miranda is going to terminate her innocence in just a moment, and the stopped time of the 'egg' will return. Can you destroy the 'egg' within that interval?"

"Hold it right there, chief monitor," cut in Leverrier. "Destroy the 'egg'? What do you think you're saying. Don't you realize the value of that thing…"

"The 'egg' has already crossed over the enemy's ark. The time recorded only temporarily reverses time, it cannot erase the existence of time itself. We have no choice but to destroy it. Otherwise it will fall back into the Earl's hands."

These two powerful authority figures, were giving each other glares.

In the silence in the monitor room, an outside the room it was silent, as Komui said, "Destroy it."

Leverrier stepped out of the monitoring room. Outside waiting was Inspector Howard Link, kneeling in wait, and Ivan Kouter leaning on the wall, wearing black sunglasses.

"Inspector Link," Leverrier proceeded.

"Yes sir."

"I have a secret 'job' for you. You're still in good shape, I take it?" he continued.

**Lenalee's Pov**

There was shaking all around us. I don't know what is going on. Is everyone aright? And then all the lights went out.

"You two! Are you alright?"

I saw someone hold a candle light and saw the head nurse walk to wards us.

"Head nurse…" said dLavi.

"We're just fine… that was some shaking just now," answered Lavi.

"Good."

"It's pitch black… is everyone alright?" he asked.

"We're fine as well. But the room's in a pretty sorry state," she said with a stoic look, as comments followed.

"Head nurse! Don't leave us in the dark!!"

"Who!? Who just touched my ass!?"

"Oh no, the medicine is all messed up…"

"Ow, I just cut my finger on something!"

"No way, Kro-chan still isn't up yet?" asked Lavi in disbelief.

"Lavi you're hurt," I said in worry as I saw his arm. "Sorry…" I muttered.

"Eh? Oh, these was no light when we fell… I'm alright it's nothing serious," he said.

"Stop trying to act cool and com with me. I'll treat it for you," she said tugging his arm.

"I'm not 'acting', I'm really fine," he responded.

**"Oh? Treating the injured is my job you know… something wrong?" **she said angrily.

"F…F…Forgive me!" stuttered Lavi."

"Hold on. Lenalee, put on my shoes. It's dangerous to go barefoot here," she said, as she took hold of my foot tenderly.

"What!? N, No Head Nurse, what about you?" I shouted in surprise.

"Head Nurse, she's right. If it's shoes you want I'll lend her my boots…"

**"Silence!! If you two are injured it only adds to my work,"** she said dangerously, as a dark aura surrounded her and demon horns appeared.

Lavi turned around in horror covering his face, as we both shouted, "Forgiveness!!"

"Geez, you exorcist are too used to being injured! If you overlook even a small wound it'll come back to haunt you! How many times do I have to keep saying it?" she said upset. "It's so crazy right now. Injured who talk back all the time, work-a-holics, no one listens to what a nurse has to say…" she said as she put her boots on me. "How do they feel? I think the size should be fine, but…"

"Head Nurse… they're warm…" I said smiling sadly, as I haven't felt this feeling in a long time.

"Did you just forget to put some on?" she asked, as I touched the shoes tenderly.

"I was going right to Helvaska to synchronize with my innocence, so I didn't bother wearing anything. My feet are so warm," I felt tears slip out of my eyes, "So warm…" I said as I was crying.

I collapsed into the Head Nurse arms as I cried.

"You're here now, Lenalee. It's going to be all right. This is dreadful morning will be over soon. You should give up on putting innocence into your body. You understand how the Head Officer feels right…?" she asked me, as she held me.

All I could stutter out was, "I…I didn't want my brother to be sad. That's why I… But what should I do? He was crying… what should I do… I'm sure my words were torturing him…" I could just imagine the look on his face as I said those words. "I don't really think it's 'ok if I die'! I want to live… with him and everyone else… But then I'd have to fight… That's all I can do. I just don't want my brother to be sad. "I hate innocence! Why do we have to suffer like this? Why do I have to cause him so much pain?" I cried in anger.

"_**The fifth lab has been annihilated. The enemy has broken out of the lab area and is on the move! The enemy is only one! It has currently evolved to a level 4 state! We cannot confirm the whereabouts of the fifth lab's exorcist. I repeat… a Level 4 Akuma has entered the science division floor!"**_

We were all in shock. Lavi was confused at this could have happened. In the darkness, the doors were opened up by Leverrier.

"Inspector!?" was the first words out of someone as he opened the doors to the infirmary…

I saw as Leverrier, and Ivan walked in. Why was Ivan here?

The bright light shone in on them, as Lavi blocked his hand at the bright light.

"Lenalee Lee…" he spoke dangerously. "You're an exorcist right? Come with me."

I didn't move. Ivan's glasses were off, showing him staring pensive. His bold yellow eyes grew tense, seeing my reactions.

"Did you hear that quite clearly? It seems Hevlask a is to be used as a decoy."

I couldn't response; I didn't know what to do.

"I ASKED IF YOU HEARD THAT REPORT QUITE CLEARLY, LENALEE!!!" he grabbed her by the shoulders and was shouted and shaking her angrily, "AN AKUMA!! ONE OF THOSE THINGS THAT EXORCIST EXST TO FIGHT!! IS RIGHT HERE, IN HEADQUARTERS!!"

In an instant, I saw Ivan grab Leverrier's arm and yank him away. I was surprised, that he did that, he could get into a lot of problems with Leverrier by doing that. He just had a cold stare at Leverrier. Lavi, had stepped forward as if to do the exact thing that Ivan had done.

"And what exactly do you mean by that look…? Ivan Kouter," he said dangerously to Ivan, angry that he interfered.

"Secretary!" shouted the Head Nurse as she held Lenalee, "The supervisor has ordered an evacuation! We of the order take orders from the supervisor!"

He still held tightly to his wrist, not willing to let go, Leverrier than responded, "The Black Order is the Pope's personal army. Exorcists belong to the Pope."

"I would ask you to stop treating these children as mere objects! Get out of here…! I would ask you to get out of this room immediately!" shouted the Head Nurse enraged.

Leverrier not deterred said, "Come along, Lenalee. If your innocence has truly evolved it may be able to combat a Level 4. What do you mean to accomplish by offering exorcists protection? You should know that Akuma can only be defeated by exorcists. If those exorcists do not fight against them, then what can be done? So come along, Lenalee".

The way he said that… was as if I was trying to escape from the inevitable, when I was younger.

"Stop this!!" shouted Lavi, annoyed.

"ARE YOU AN EXORCIST OR NOT?!!!" he shouted enraged.

I shook; I toke off the boots, and walked through the doors. The floor was so cold. It was so frightening. I couldn't bear it, as I hugged my self. I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

"You mustn't Lenalee… Why…" said the Head Nurse distraught.

"Don't Matron. Thank you…" I replied. "I. That day, when nii-san came for me…that was when I thought I can't run from this place anymore. I stopped running away, back then. I stopped running… and I became an exorcist…"

_He threw out everything for my sake… His future…His freedom…_

"Lenalee!!, I heard Lavi yell"

I heard footsteps behind me, as Ivan and Leverrier followed after me.

_He threw it all away…I imprisoned him here…And so that I can live together with that man who threw everything but me…_

"That's right, Lenalee Lee. After all, it is not possible for you to escape…" Leverrier stated.

_Please stay here…_

"I'm sorry…" I said as I cried.

* * *


	5. The End of The Battle

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own Ivan Kouter, and his real name…**

(Some swearing in the beginning…)

* * *

**Ivan Kouter **

It kept going faster and faster, it wasn't stopping.

It came to a sudden halt, everyone in the elevator where a mess, Lenalee, Lavi, Leverrier, and myself.

I was so freaked out, I cursed, "Holy F**king Shit!!!" as Leverrier gave me the evil eye.

The door suddenly popped open, leaving a cloud of dust emitting from it.

Lavi, Lenalee, and I leaned against the elevator's walls for support.

"It stopped…" said Lenalee beside me in a daze.

"I thought we were going to fall all the way…" said Lav.

"It's broken from the earthquake. Though it got us down further that I thought. We take the stairs from here." said Leverrier as he jumped out, dusting himself off. "By the way… why the hell are you here Bookman Jr.?" questioned Lverrier, turning to face him demonically.

"Hmmmm?"

"Hmph… Your 'records', is that it? Bookman are like hyenas that flock to a battle field. Well it's the records after all… do whatever you want," responded Leverrier.

"Yeah, I will thanks."

"Lavi…"

"I didn't come to stop you. If you've made up your mind I won't say anything. Just let me go with you."

I heard them say to each other. I looked them closely from the corner of my eye. Did he really mean that?

"_Stop… Leverrier!"_ we heard, from Leverrier device.

"! Helvaska, is that you?" questioned Leverrier.

"_The Level 4 will be here before long… There's no time for Lenalee to properly synch with her innocence…!" _we heard Helvaska say.

"All we need is one moment. You just have to put the innocence into her body."

"_What did you say??"_

"Don't get me wrong. This is a request from Lenalee herself. It just so happens that she knows about the 'past experiments'. "

"_Don't… say something… like that… Lenalee is our ally… there's no way she…"_

" 'Ally'…? This is an order Helvaska. For 100 years you've been following orders obediently, so how is this different than what you did to your own people? You are not a saint… killer of you own blood. It's an order Helvaska do it."

"Her own…family…?" questioned Lenalee.

"It's nothing hurry up," not willing to elaborate on it.

We continued to walk several more steps until Lavi asked, "Inspector why exactly are you here?"

"….What is it?" he questioned, turning around, looking sombre.

"I'm asking you, 'What are you doing all this for?'" said Lavi repeating and elaborating his original question.

"Like there's any other reason…Other than 'defeating the Earl', there exists no other."

**Lenalee's Pov**

We were able to reach Helvaska, without any more interruptions.

Once we got inside my eyes widened at he sight above us. At the platform falling to where we were, chasing after them was a form of somebody with wings, but I knew it was the Level 4 chasing after them.

"BROTHER!!!"

The Level 4 chased after them. He was glowing, and as he reached the platform it crashed into the floor.

I held tightly to the railings, and shouted, "BROTHER!!"

The platform exploded, deeming a bright flash around us.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, "BROTHER!!"

"I'll go help them! I might still make it in time!" shouted Laiv, as he leaped across the railings.

"That is…Level 4…" concluded Leverrier.

I was trembling, "Bro…Brother…"

Leverrier clasped my wrist and dragged me, by surprise to Helvaska.

"With the elevator out of action, it's impossible to recover the innocence. Helvaska ! Give Lenalee the innocence! Quickly!!"

My face filled with shock, as I heard Ivan behind me start to curse.

**Ivan's Pov**

I saw as Lenalee was thrown to the ground my Leverrier. Ass Hole…

"So Helvaska, put the innocence in her body."

I knew this procedure so well, after watching it so many times. …If I tried to stop it now, would it be helpful or just harmful…

Helvaska, wrapped Lenalee's legs and arms. She had the black cube of Lenalee's innocence in a shield.

I looked at her carefully, if any signs of regret were on her face.

"Are, you sure you want this!" I yelled suddenly, staring hard at Lenalee.

I could hear Leverrier growl angrily at my outburst, but I had to be sure.

"Yes, it's alright. I'll do my best, Ivan, Helvaska," she said, she was dripping with sweat, but smiled to comfort us.

….

"Put it in," commanded Leverrier.

The cube was to enter Lenalee, when I saw a flash of light from behind Helvaska.

"Helvaska!" shouted Lenalee in shock.

I heard a loud smack from behind me. Shit… Lenalee, had a huge hit on the head from the railing, and appeared to be in shock from the impact. She lay dazed on the floor.

"Helvaska! Helvaska!" I heard Leverrier shout out, holding on to the railings, as Helvaska was lying on the ground.

**Lenalee's Pov**

The throbbing pain in my head was bearable, but I felt so useless. I couldn't help or save anyone. I felt blood seep out from the wound.

"Inno…ce..n..ce…" I said weakly.

Everything is blurry… I tried to get the innocence stretching my arm. No good. It's no good… Please…

I felt the Level 4's foot, rest on my head.

Please, God I hate so much. Grant me power. For the first time, I want the innocence so much.

_**For example, when I wake up after a night's sleep, sometimes I would think that everything that's happened had all been a dream. That things like the Millennium Earl, akuma, and exorcists didn't exist in this world. Everything had simply been a nightmare. I would say with relief, "Ahh, thank goodness. It was just a dream." I would hear my brother calling me. And there'd be a horrible smell that's probably breakfast coming from the kitchen. If everything was all a dream… it's like that joke at the end of those dreary novel you might read. The readers would definitely be disgruntled. How many thousands times have I imagined this ridiculous scenario?**_

In..o… cence.., my hand reached out towards it, but it was too far.

"Hey look at me.," demanded the Level 4. "Hey".

I heard a clash of metal. Ivan, he must have pulled it out and attacked the Level 4. I saw on the ground his sword start to glow a dark purple colour, as the Level 4 hissed in pain. He put the hand that was not defending and summoned dark energy that hit Ivan right in the stomach.

I heard him grunt in pain and was blown back. The pain in my head had lessened as the Level 4 stepped out for a few moments.

He stood back up not deterred. But looked at the sky in curiosity. As we heard fluttering of a person coming down, as that happened, I saw a shadow come over me. The Level 4 was pushed away, and I saw Ivan's sword began to glow.

"! It's Allen Walker!" shouted Leverrier in surprise.

"Oh? It's you? Strange that you can still move like that. After that good beating I gave you," mocked the Level 4.

I heard several crashes and heard Ivan curse several times.

I started to crawl to the innocence. I reached the glowing orb and it broke apart as I laid my hands upon it.

"I'm tired… of grieving… already…"

_**I've always wondered how Ivan was always so strong. He had came to the Black Order a little after me with his sister, but even after that he was strong enough to face Leverrier…**_

_**I'm no longer that weak little girl who cried in her bed. Because brother and… everyone else came with me, because of them, I am able to fight in this nightmarish world. **_

"Innocence… Please take these feelings and transform them into strength to protect everybody. If you do that… I will follow you. I will follow you till the day it all ends. Wherever you take me," I whispered holding the innocence tight to my chest.

But… But… Please at the end… At the end, you must… Promise me you'll let me return to my brother's side.

The innocence melted into a black liquid.

I smiled happily, and said, "I'm off then, brother."

_**So, please, for now… Please say 'take care'.**_

I saw tears drip down his face as I drank the innocence.

Because I want to smile and say, 'I'm home' again.

I couldn't hear my brother, I could only feel pain… it was everywhere and then bleeding at my ankles.

I gasped in pain, as my brother held me tenderly. Worried sick about my well being.

I closed my eyes tight. I wasn't sure what was happening. I heard Lavi, Kanda, Allen, Helvaska, Leverrier, and my brother. They were fighting for everyone, and talking of the innocence. I don't know what was going on in my body. I drank the innocence, and I started to bleed.

I clenched my eyes, as I felt the blood had stopped flowing out of my ankles. A bright light emerged and the blood began to raise and solidify itself.

"It was there," I head my brother said surprised.

I opened my eyes and reached for my innocence.

"Innocence… My resolve…have you accepted it…?" I asked.

I began to coat around my legs forming boots. They were different from before, as they reached a little above my knee. But I felt power. Power to protect the people I care for.

I saw that Allen was being held captured by the Level 4, eyes closed, and severely injured. As well as Lavi and Kanda against the wall, leaving a smear of blood. I jumped on to the Level 4's arm crouching.

"How dare you do this to our home," I declared.

The Level 4's hand began to glow, "Reinforcements, huh?"

Here it comes…!

I grabbed on to Allen, and flew up out of the blast.

"Uuuuugh…. Lenaleee…" said Allen turning green and holding on to his mouth. "Too… fast…"

"Ah. Sorry! Ohm no are you going to -?" I asked apologetically.

That's strange… I didn't mean to jump all this way… Am I getting rust after not using them for so long…?

"! What is… this…?" I said in surprise looking at my new boots.

I quickly dodged some burst of energy, and aimed a kick with the Level 4. I kicked harder and threw him away.

"Lenalee… you can let me go, I'll be fine. I won't fall; I can just extend my Clown Crown… and Lenalee I failed… to protect everybody…I'm sorry…" said Allen making a pained face.

I let Allen go and said, "Me too… For showing up so late… It's time to stop him."

I twisted my body and glared angrily at the Level and aimed kick after kick at him.

**Ivan Kouter's Pov**

I watched as Lenalee battled the Akuma. I held my sword tightly, the purple light it had emitted had long ended.

"Excellent… she's fighting on a par with the Level activation was a success. With her and Allen Walker, together…" said Inspector Leverrier.

I heard buzzing from Komui's earpiece. But my attention was drawn to Lenalee, and Allen kicking the Akuma into the ground.

The sword pierced the Akuma, the ground shattered around it, as the Akuma was laughing and grunting with pain. I saw Lenalee crashed on to the hilt of the sword and made it dug deeper in to the Akuma's body.

She went higher and higher, faster and faster.

So the Black Boots were different than what she normally had.

The Akuma stopped moving, and Lenalee sent another blow.

A huge blast was heard above, as rubble fell and a hole was made in the wall.

"The evacuation is off… Komui. This little beer –belly punk… is gonna make a lovely little sample for testing," said General Cross, with both Judgement and Maria activated.

"General Cross…?! Is it really…" began Komui.

"Do I look like someone else?" said Cross from the earpiece.

"Bzzt… Sor…Su…per…vi…sor…" came another voice from the earpiece.

"Reever…? Is that you? Section Chief Reever?!"

"I'm sorry… I only just regained consciousness… We're somewhere under the fifth lab… surrounded by rubble and flames… I can't give an exact location, but… We're inside Mirands's… 'Time Out'… I can confirm maker of Eden is still out there, too… Everyone's alive… Please…do something about the fire…"

"You ought to maker sure Miranda us under little strain as possible; huddle everyone up together close… That way, she can decrease the size of her Time Out.

I heard Komui walking around and asking if people were alright, as I relaxed just for a brief moment.

"Nii-san?!" I heard Lenalee yell out.

"There were survivors in the lab…?! Is that true, Komi-san?!" asked Allen.

"That's right!" he answered.

Allen knelt down and began to cry, Lenalee looked happy, and Komui had to run off to help.

I was standing some around the Leverrier and he didn't look happy or sad just indifferent.

I heard the Akuma start to yell and groan.

"I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" he yelled, " I hate this stupid innocence!!!" as he grabbed on to Crown Clown sowrd and tried to grab it out.

He summoned energy and hit Allen in the face. As he was thrown back the Akuam began to pull the sword out.

"Dammit, what the hell…!" I muttered to my self.

It grabbed it out and threw it at Allen, it said, "You fools! You really thought… That this would be enough to destroy me?!"

I saw General Cross jump on to the sword and say, " Nah… It's time for you to be destroyed."

He jumped at full force towards the Akuma and aimed Judgement. "You want me to tell you why?" shooting his gun.

"Looks like… you underestimated me…Not a chance!!" the Akuma yelled.

"Did you only see the one shot?," General Cross questioned as he showed empty casing.

The Akuma was shot in the head twice in the collarbone, one in the rib cage, and two in the thighs.

The symbols were activated and the Akuma began to swell at an alarming rate.

I looked at disgust at its huge form.

"Where was I? Ah, yes… the reason. Let's overlook everything you did to the members of the Order… I am not that cruel of a man, after all. But then… you went and messed up my clothes," he said as he laughed.

WTF….

It began to go up trying to escape.

"It's trying to get away from above! Helvaska, close the shutters!" shouted Leverrier.

"_It' no use… I won't make it"_

I saw Clown Belt wrap around the Akuma and held it there.

"You're not… getting… away!! I will destroy you here now!!" yelled Allen.

Allen and Lenalee race upwards, and went through it, destroying it completely, "Damn it… How mortifying… But, I did kill an awful lot… Earl-sam."

As it exploded, Leverrier clenched his fist in pride.

Suddenly a head dropped to earth… beside General Cross

A head… you got to be shitting me…

"Ha ha ha… Don't get cocky. Just because you destroyed someone as weak as me. We can destroy you at any time! We will be the victors. "

"Achoo!" said Cross as his gun aimed and fired, "Oops. I was supposed to keep him as a sample.

I stood at the sidelines, watching everyone getting treated and leaving on stretchers. Someone tried to treat me, but I shooed him or her away, saying there were people better than me that needed treatment. I f that had happened I must have been in pretty bad shape, and just from attacking the Akuma once…

Lenalee stared at me crying, and turn to one of her friends who had turned into a skull.

I couldn't say anything to comfort anyone here. Because, I didn't belong here…

* * *


	6. Chaos part 1

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own Ivan Kouter, and his real name…**

* * *

Sorry for the wait, helped at a Summer Camp for 2 weeks...

* * *

**Ivan Kouter**

"Oh, you came, eh, Tim?" asked General Cross Timcampy the golem as it flew to his finger.

I was wrapped in bandages around my back, head and other various places. I stood beside Link bored, as Cross and Leverrier were leaving for Central.

"Please be careful there, General Cross," stated Komui.

"What are you, my mother?" he shot back.

I had to laugh silently behind my handa and turned away as Link gave me a cold glare.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? At any other time, I'd go with you," Komui said.

"I'm just going to talk. It's not like you to be worried about me, Komui," said Cross jokingly.

"I'm not worried about you! I'm worried you might disappear on the way."

"Hahaha!" said Cross, as he patted Komui on the shoulder.

"Be careful…" said Link, holding a package.I looked at it in interest, what is he holding?

"I will," said Leverrier.

"Thank you, Inspector Link," said Leverrier taking the package. "Take care of things here until I return from the Central Office. And keep me informed of everything."

"Yes sir."

"As well, Kouter I need you to keep an eye on the innocence." I feigned interest as I nodded. "Time to go General."

"See ya," said Cross, as he dumped Timcampy into Komui's hand.

"Huh? You're not taking Timcampy with you?" questioned Komui.

"Tim says he doesn't want to go. I'll leave it to you to get my things in order," said Cross waving.

As they departed on the boat Link gave a sharp salute, as I gave a slouched salute, just to piss off Link, if he was watching me.

"And now… I have a lot to do, Reever."

"See ya."

I turned to see them walk away. Link started to walk after them as well.

"Link, what did you give Leverrier?" I asked in a cold tone.

"That is between me and Inspector Leverrier," he stated.

I stared after him as he walked on… hard ass…

**…………………………………………..**

"Is this about Lenalee's innocence?"

"Yeah. It's clear her innocence isn't a Parasite-Type. But first can you cover your ears? I'm, trying to be serious," said Komui, holding a stick with a pointed hand attached pointing to the exorcist who appeared to have been slapped on the face.

WTF…

"We're trying to be serious, too," stated Lavi.

"A Parasite-Type fuses the innocence with a person on a cellular level, making their entire body an 'Anti-Akuma Weapon'. In other words, the person's body is changed by the innocence. For example… take Allen's left arm, Krory's fangs… or Ivan," he whispered silently to himself, he picked up pace and continued, "When not in use, they look normal. But inside the cells are no longer completely human."

"Don't beat around the bush, Supervisor. In short, it makes you a monster," said General Sokaro.

"Can't you choose your words more carefully Sokaro?" questioned General Cloud, her monkey, swinging on his arm.

"But after running some tests on Lenalee's legs, there've been no changes. Her body doesn't respond as if there's any innocence inside. The 'crystals' on her ankles… These were formally her blood. But now they've become some sort of unknown metal," said Reever.

"This is an evolved form of the Equipment-Type. The innocence itself becomes a weapon in exchange for the user's blood," said Komui.

"The original Equipment-Types were difficult to control, requiring the Science Department to make them into 'weapons'. It's thought that because this type requires the user's blood as an agent, it will be easier to control. It may be if the weapon is damages, it can be repaired so long as it has the user's blood," said Reever.

"Blood…." Someone said

"Gross…" another said.

No comment…

"Don't give me that look. I feel the same way," said not happy where this conversation was headed. "For the time begin, we've named it 'Crystal-Type'", he finished.

"Crystal-Type", murmured Lenalee.

The two siblings made eye contact but Komui turned his head.

"Komui, is Lenalee the only one who will become a Crystal-Type?" someone asked him.

"Well… we don't know for sure, but there's a good chance it may happen to other Equipment-Types, too," he answered.

"God wants to make us stronger," concluded General Tiedol.

"…It's no wonder. The attack the other day… I know we've had our guard down since returning from Edo, but if the General hadn't been here, Headquarters would have been destroyed. I'm not saying this out of timidity, but… I feel like the Earl is saying he could kill us at anytime," said Noise Marie, voicing his thoughts.

"I wonder if the Crystal-Type will shorten the user's lifespan like the Parasite-Type does," someone wondered.

Yes, does it…?

………………………………..

DONG DONG… rang the Grand Father Clock at 2 am in the morning. I silently and dazed, watched Allen.

He was leaning against a stack of books higher than him, snoozing he leaned on them too much leading them to fall, and making some unknown substances fall with it.

"Where should this go Reever?" asked Mari.

"Over there… Huh. Dummy! Wake up Allen!!" screamed Reever in shock making me snap awake from my daze, and fall face first.

A huge cloud filled around my head.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" shouted Allen.

I looked at him and saw his hair had grown at an alarming rate.I looked at my own, and unimaginable dark evil thoughts filled my head, which I cannot utter.

"Not again…" sighed Reever. "This is the hair tonic Komui gave Bak for his birthday. Don't worry I'll go back to normal soon enough."

"There the 4th and 5th ones…" muttered Johnny.

"I said be careful." Sighed Reever.

"You stupid science guys make too much weird shit!!" shout Lavi pointing.

He and Kanda had turned into little kids, Bookman had bunny ears, and Allen and I had long hair.

"Thank God I got lucky," said Allen paling at everyone else's situation, with Miranda fixing his hair.

"Got lucky, if you hadn't been sleeping I wouldn't be in this mess dammit!" I yelled angrily. My hair was a lot longer and tied down it was long enough to be around the end of my back.

"How is it my fault?" questioned Allen suspiciously. "If you hadn't been day dreaming-"

"What did you say-?"

"Geez, your so like Yu, Yu Jr." remarked Lavi carelessly.

"What was that…!?" we both questioned ready to kill, Kanda and I.

"Nothing…" said Lavi looking away to avoid our glares.

"My hair turned into bunny ears…" cried Bookman.

"Admit it, you don't work at all, you just fool around…!" shouted Kanda, with s sword in his hand, despite his size.

"What should we do about their cloths?" asked Lenalee to Mari, pointing at Kanda and Lavi.

"They can wear Bookman's," smiled Mari.

"Come on, let's get packing!" said Reever looking the other way.

"Link, you should've woken me," said Allen, holding a box.

"That's not my job," he replied.

"How annoying," I muttered, walking away holding a box.

"What was that…?" said Allen not pleased.

I passed by Timcampy, which appeared to be humming, and had a new addition of pigtails. WTF.

"Hey Reever, will there be a forest to practise in at the new location?" asked Kanda.

"I heard a rumour it's near London, is that true? Are you thinking of new provisions to guard against the Earl?" asked Lavi. Both of them in Bookman's cloths ,and carrying one box together.

"Don't talk all at once," he said annoyance across his features.

I kneeled down to pick up a box, and glanced at Allen and Link. Allen looked really depressed about the Noah.

Does he really not know what is going on?

I sighed and continued to walk holding the box. The box still in my hands, I saw Miranda Lott, trip and a box was sent flying to where Lenalee, and bookman were.

A huge explosion ensued, and Reever yelling, "Not again!!"

We surrounded Bookman and Lenalee, and they started to talk like cats…

"Meow?"

"Meow. Meow.

"WAAH! Now they're talking like cats!!"

"Who made this!?"

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Miranda, "I'm sorry!! I'll become a cat, too, to make up for it!!"

"No, no, no! Calm down, Miranda," said Allen restraining her.

"Gramps is creey, but Lenalee's cute, so why not call it even?" said Lavi, being punched by Kanda and me.

"What're are you talking about!?" yelled Kanda.

"Shit, if Komui finds about this, we're in trouble…" someone stated.

"Meow," continued Lenalee

"He'll kill us for sure, no questions asked!!" yelled Johnny.

"Hey who made this!?" yelled Reever.

"I'm sick of moving the Science Department…" said Allen with a tired look on his face.

"Agreed," I said, not happy at what stuff they made.

"You haven't got anything actually dangerous, have you?" questioned Allen glaring at Reever.

"Hey, it's just us after all. We wouldn't make anything unthinkable," said Reever reassuring.

"This is pretty unthinkable as it is," said Kanda.

"Ha ha! Nothing as dangerous as Komui's stuff," said Johnny.

"Is that stuff here?" asked Allen darkly.

"Huh? No, well, he's hidden all the really dangerous stuff in storage…" said Johnny.

Suddenly the light went out, leaving us in darkness.

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee," laughed an unknown voice.

"What's that?" questioned Allen.

"A voice…?" I questioned.

The laughter continued, "A g-g-g-ghost…!?" stuttered Miranda.

"No way," Allen, Lavi, and I answered.

"It's gotta be Komui's idea of a joke." Said Kanda.

"Wait!" shouted Marie. "This is weird. I can't tell where the voice is coming from."

"It's definitely Komui!!"

"It's Komui."

"Supervisor! We're in a hurry here!!" yelled Reever.

"Shh!" said Marie, "I hear something else! It's getting close."

The door opened with a click.

"Nurse?" asked Allen.

"Nurse? Oh. You're right. I'm surprised you could see her in the dark, Allen," I heard Johnny say.

"Yeah, I have good night vision thanks to our thrifty lifestyle during my training," I heard Allen say.

I then say the most bizarre sight, the nurse chomped on his arm…

"What?" questioned Allen.

"What's going on, Nurse!?"

"Huh? Is she mad? Is the Nurse mad?" questioned Lavi.

"Did you not get released from the infirmary yet, sprout?" questioned Kanda.

"I did…" said Allen.

"But she bit you! She doesn't normally bite people!"

"What have you done Allen?"

"Wah! Not you, too, Reever."

Miranda went up to her and said, "Wow, listen to you. Do you have a cold, Nurse?" she questioned.

She then leaned forward and bit Miranda on the neck, as she pulled on her collar.

"Waaah!"

"What are you doing Nurse!?"

Marie and Lenalee pulled away.

"Are you all right, Miranda?" questioned Marie.

"Meow," said Lenalee.

"That startled me…" said Miranda trembling.

Miranda became silent and turned to Marie.

"Miranda?" he asked, "Your heart beat's a little strange…"

As he finished, she bit him on the neck.

He turned scarlet and short-circuited.

"Hey, Marie!" shouted Kanda. Marie grabbed his arm and picked him off the ground. "Hey? What're you doing…?" he questioned angry.


	7. Chaos part 2 Finally Done

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own Ivan Kouter, and his real name…**

* * *

**No One's Pov**

"Sir, what…?" someone questioned at the sights laid before us.

The people were hunched and roaring, as if were possessed.

"Don't you think this is a little weird?" asked Allen.

"What the hell is going on!?" questioned Reever.

As Reever, Johnny, Lavi, Allen, Link, a science guy, Lenalee, Kanda, Ivan, and Bookman were surrounded and against the wall from their seeming out of their mind friends.

"What's up with you guys!?"

"Look at the door," said Link, as more people came through out of their minds.

"E…Everyone…!?"

"They're not in their right minds!!" shouted Kanda as he aimed a kick at Marie to let him go.

As he went back on his two feet, the zombie –like members of the Black Order leapt at them. They huddled in a group unsure what to do.

Lenalee activated Black Boots, and with her were Bookman and Kanda, holding on and surveying their friends.

"Meow!?" questioned Lenalee.

"Hmph! Did they get them?" asked Kanda.

"Sorry!" said a voice, from the pile of humans on top the people who weren't acting weird.

Allen's Crown Clown activated he pushed them aside with his cloak. "S-Sorry. I tried not to make it hurt much," he stated.

"Let's get out of here, Allen!" shouted Lavi pulling him away.

Everyone ran as the people who were acting weird.

"What the hell is going on!?"

……………………………………………..

They ran into a room, and Allen, Kanda, and Lavi peeked through the window as they ran by. With Kanda standing on Bookman's shoulders.

"What the hell's up with them!?"

"There's swarms of them."

"They're fast!"

"You don't think it's another attack, do you!?" asked Link, to what was left of the not acting weird science department, and Lenalee and Ivan.

"No." said one of the science guys.

"Actually…" said Johnny

"It seems like something curly would do…" said Reever

"Be careful. If they bite you, you'll get infected and turn into one of them." Said a voice as Kanda, Lavi, and Allen sat down.

"Infected?" asked Kanda.

"How do you know that…?" asked Allen.

"Because it's a virus I created," said Komui.

It was dead silence until everyone gained their senses.

"GET HIM!!" shouted Reever pointed at Komui.

"Tie him up!"

"Komui, you bastard!"

As everyone except Lenalee, Link, and Ivan were attempting to tie up Komui.

The thunder outside got louder as the event unfolded.

"You think I did this?" asked Komui fixing his glasses. "I'd never do such a thing! I see what you think of me!! Fine. Fire, Komuirun Ex." He said tears springing from his eyes.

"Yex, sir," the robot answered.

As everyone except Komui, Link, Ivan, and Lenalee were tied up, by metal chains and large bullet holes were around them.

"You already fired!!" shouted Kanda angrily.

"This is exactly why we suspected you!!" shouted Reever.

"H-He's strong…" mutter Allen.

"Help us Ivan!!!" shouted Lavi.

"I don't have a death wish… and I've been here long enough to understand that," said Ivan arms crossed, not looking happy that the situation was like this with people who were infected running outside to get them.

"Meow, meow, meow!!" said Lenalee.

"Meow?" asked Komuirun.

"Meow?" asked Komui.

"What sort of perverted game did you involve my Lenalee in…!?" asked Komui dangerously, letting Komuirun to fire on them. "This is an act of God!!"

"There's a complicated explanation," said Reever. "More importantly what's this about infection!?"

"Yeah!" yelled Allen.

"I should be asking you. You're the ones who took it and hid it from me, "Komui stated raising his glasses.

"Huh?"

"Um…?"  
"Sorry, there's been so many things we've taken from you," said Reever darkly.

"You remember when we were working late a bunch of nights in a row," said Komui pouting.

"Oh! That!! 'Komuvitamin D'!!" said Reever remembering with a jolt.

"It was supposed to blow away any tiredness so you could work," said a science guy.

"But instead it was so strong it blew all reason as well," continued Johnny.

"The stupid overtime zombie virus…" said Reever.

"Regardless of how it happened, we can't move like this!!" said Komui. "The virus can be stopped with antibodies. Somewhere is the sourse of the infection, inoculated against 'Komuvitamin D'. We can only make an anti virus from them!!"

"What!?" shouted Ivan

"Gentlemen, we have to find them so we can resume moving!!"

"You mean you didn't make an anti virus!?" shouted the three science guys.

Eveyone was shocked and angry at this situation. That night was going to be a long night.

……………………………..

_Outside it was stormy._

_Inside was a mountain of ghosts. Or not._

_The place was overflowing with zombified Order members who'd been infected with Supervisor Komui's anti-overtime virus, 'Komuvitan D'. _

_In order to be able to resume packing, we needed to find a source of the infection and create a vaccine from their inoculated blood. Furthermore, the very person responsible showed not a whit of remorse. I, Howard Link, highly recommend Supervisor Komui be strictly punish—_

As Link was to continue Komuirun bit the notebook.

"My notebook..!" said Link angry, as the robot's cheeks were full of the paper and its contents.

"He ate it…" muttered Ivan with a hint of amusement in his voice chuckling quietly.

"They're all over the place," said Reever, as he Komui, Kanda, Lavi, and Bookman looked through the window cautiously.

"Looks like we really are the only ones left alive."

"They're not dead."

"How are we supposed to find the source anyway, supervisor?"

"How? Sixth sense or something, I guess?" he answered.

"Or something?" questioned Reever not happy.

"Or like ESP or what a vetetan detective relies on as a last resort when they're stumped or something," Komui answered not helping the situation.

"So you're talking intuition," replied Reever.

"Huh? You mean you haven't got a clue!? Nothing!?" shouted Lavi upset.

"I sure wish I did… Sigh… This is a sad reality…"

"I'm seriously gonna kill you," said Kanda ready to attack.

"You don't know how much I want to say go ahead, but just wait a minute, Kanda," said Reever has he held Kanda from attacking.

"Anyway, this is all your fault, Reever, for not keeping a better eye on my Komuvitan D after you'd confiscate it. Don't blame me," said Komui, obviously shifting the blame.

"Y-You're shameless, you have no idea what we've been through…" said Reever.

"Sir, stop!! Calm down,"

……………………………………………………

**During this conversation…**

"How can you laugh in such a situation Kouter!?" shouted Link, pissed that his notebook was in the belly of a robot.

"Well…Hmm, good question," said Ivan pondering the situation.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" said Link angrily. "You're suppose to be recording what happens in the Order since Supervisor Leverrier is gone."

"I am, can't you see?" said Ivan sarcastically. "I'm respecting the duties of my occupation, by performing the duties that have fallen among my hands, which by terms I don't agree you are doing your professionally. Since the said robot, or Komuirun ate it…" (_Cough_ complete bull shit c_ough_)…

After he had completed his sarcastic lecture, Link was a ball of fury, as Ivan just smiled sheepishly.

The people surrounded them all shocked, that these two people who worked for Central were like this.

"**Time For Bad Kids—To Die**!" shouted a voice, as General Sokaro smashed through the wall, Madness activated, as it collided towards Allen, as in the nick of time activated Crown Clown.

He lunged at Allen and pulled back.

"Ugh!" shouted everyone.

As the General was naked except for a towel…

"General Sokaro!? Why are you naked!?"

"I won't let you get away, my prey." He said his anti-akuma weapon, Madness activated.

"Even the General got infected!?" yelled Lavi.

"This is terrible…" said Link, as he backed into someone. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Link.

"MEOOOOOOOOOOW!" yelled Bookman.

"!? What!?" said Allen shocked.

"Here, too."

"Oh? I thought you were Yu…" said General Tiedoll, only wearing a towel, as he had bitten Link. "Did the steam fog up my glasses?" he asked wiping them, as Link appeared to have fainted.

"Link!!"

"Gramps!!"

"What a boneless rabbit," said General Klaud, also wearing a towel. Holding Bookman up, bleeding from the nose.

"Did you just come from the bath!?" someone asked paling.

"Bastard…It's my duty to report the Supervisor… for… this mess…" said Link lying on the ground.

"I wonder if a good whack'll make him forget," said Komui evilly wielding a hammer.

"Supervisor that's…!" said Reever holding him back.

"That's a bit inhumane," said another science guy, holding Reever to hold him back.

"Gramps!" yelled Lavi, as he holds Bookman.

General Sokaro suddenly hits Allen with his weapon Madness. As he falls down, Johnny is at his side making sure he's all right, "Allen!"

"Unfortuately I've built up a high voltage," says the General Madness, spinning over him. "So to cool off, I'm gonna have to kill you!" he says preparing him self. "Hiya! DIE, DIE, DiiiiiiiE!!"

"A-A-A-, Allen's a gonner!" cries Johnny.

"He really is a monster without his mask!"

"Dear God!"

"Poor boy getting caught by the warrior," says General Tiedoll. "Now you'll have to prepare yourselves."

"To die with us…" finished Klaud, as Bookman and Link face the rest of the exorcist and science members.

………………………………………………………………………………

Time Skip…. it's too long

"I told you. I can't do it. Don't you get it? This move? Was decided by people waaaaaaaaaaaay higher up than me. If you're gonna threaten someone, don't threaten the middleman, go to the top, the top!" shouted Komui, at the head coming out from Reever.

As him, Lenalee, Ivan, and a science guy were tied up, but the ghost controlled Reever.

"…You sure answered quickly considered someone's live is on the line…"

"What're you talking about? Can't you see the tears behind these glasses?"

"Please shut up. I'm about to cry," said Reever, before the ghost let him let the knife fall to the ground.

"Fine… I understand… I just wanted to try…"

"What was that?" questioned Komui very sceptical.

"You're good leave… I can never leave this castle…"

"Did you die here?" asked Komui.

"I forgotten even my own name. Long, long ago, I was brought here… and they did things to my body. Day after day you logged me up and 'experimented' on me… I was so lonely. And then I died. Lucky… you two were just like me… I'd be jealous…" the ghost said her eyes directed at Lenalee and Ivan as he fidgeted. "There was no one to sacerfice themselves for me…"

"Stop it. It's not a sacrifice. We're helping each other so we can live," he turned to Lenalee and said, "Right? I finally said it… " As tears cam from Lenalee.

The ghost pursed her lips and shot out of Reever as the force pushed him back. "Are you happy…? Lucky, lucky, I want to be happy too. Lucky, lucky, lucky,

Ivan watched as the scene unfolded. Utter chaos, Lavi, Allen, Kanda, Johnny, were all infected by the Komuivitamin D, and Lenalee was possessed by the ghost. Oh yeah every body infected were in a single room. What luck eh? Then, it had to get worst, Reever, Rob, and Ivan were bitten. And Komui and the possessed Leanlee were all left.

"W-wah! Time out, time out!"

"Shut up! It's you fault for trying to leave me. Thanks to Komuivitamin, you'll leave with me till you die…!"

"Kate Brolly," shouted Komui quickly, "Fanny Lulu, Oliver Viranc, Ottomar Dach, Celestine Duclay, Katsuko Sato, Ernest Conan, Delphine Poum, Sim Paul, Lise Rolens, Amadeo Kia…" he continued with a list of names.

"You… Stop! Don't bite him," shouted the possessed Lenalee.

"You said you'd forgotten you own name. I haven't seen all the Leverrier records yet, but I remember the experiments that went on here… If you're not from the Leverrier family, your name must have been one of those. Or are…you actually all of them together…?" he asked kneeling.

"The names… for 100 years all of them…?" said the possessed Lenalee tearing up.

"I don't plan to leave you behind. And not just you. As supervisor I plan to take on the burden of all those who have been sacrificed to this cross. That's all I can do, but at least that much. So you don't have to haunt us for me to remember you," he said smiling.

"R…Really…?" she said crying.

"Yes."

"Really for real…?"

"Yes."

Suddenly Krory lunged at the pair.

"But it's too late!"

"Don't worry," he said smirking. "Any time now." As Komuirin, came from the ceiling and injected a huge needle into Krory's head, he turned back to normal.

As Krory was back to normal General Sokaro's Madness went through Komuirin. Krory went to Allen and little Lavi and was bitten all over again.

As Komui and Lenalee were being infected, the possessed Lenalee said, "Supervisor… your… words… made me happy… thank…you…"

* * *


	8. Death Cremated Stone Tablets

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own Ivan Kouter, and his real name…**

Yeah, Ivan right now is 17 he got older after a year. As well his job now is, Crow, exorcist, and supervisor.

* * *

**No one's Pov**

Ivan was wearing black slacks, a white dress shirt untucked and a black hooded jacket.

he was told to be at gate 16 in the old headquarters and wait for Bookman and Lavi. As they were to follow him when they went to the new headquarters for their own business.

Lavi's head went through, "Hullloooooo. Nice work . It's cold in here." As Bookman, Lavi, and Ivan jumped through.

"Departure in tomorrow Lavi," said Johnny.

"Are you sleepwalking?" asked Allen sceptical. "Why is Ivan here with you?"

"None of your business," Ivan retorted.

"What was that?"

"Of course not," said Lavi karate chopping Allen's head.

"We're just her on our own business," spoke Bookman.

"Your own business?"

"Good work, Inspector Howard, Kouter," said Leverrier said, as Howard saluted and Ivan just nodded. "And good work to you, too, Allen Walker. Come with me. I'll need you to follow my orders now," he said smirking.

Ivan studied him coldly. Anything could happen tonight, it just mattered what. As he pulled his hood over his head and followed. His golem followed after him.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Ivan followed Allen into the room he was with General Cross. He was with Lavi, the crow, Allen, and the General. They had their chat and everyone was informed that Allen Walker is the host of the 14th. The suspicion was very high against Allen Walker. The Crow used very high barrier spells against innocence, which were known for being used against experiments.

………………………………………………………………

"So there you have it, supervisor. Are you disappointed?" said Leverrier.

Ivan grimaced; he could so imagine that smug smirk that, that bastard had on his face.

"The '14h' is after the Earl as well. He's not our enemy," said Komui.

"But we don't know why he wants to kill the Earl. Even if our goal is the same, we have no proof he's not evil. We have no guarantee he won't turn on us."

"What if there was proof, would his punishment or his fate still be the same? Hmm Leverrier?" asked Ivan stiff and stoic.

"…That is none of your concern Kouter, you your self should watch where you tread."

In a few moments of silence, "Let's go Lavi," said Bookman turning to leave.

"Huh?"

Ivan watched them as they leave, Bookman looking tense.

"I plan to make an announcement about this before the staff and exorcists," said Leverrier.

"Tomorrow…!?" said Komui distraught.

"I'll announce Allen Walker's fate then too."

"…Is that the Pope's decision?"

"Goodnight," said Leverrier smiling as he shut the door, Ivan following him.

They walked a little down the hallway and saw four people dressed in dark reb robes, their face covered.

"Thank you for guarding the meeting," said Leverrier.

"Yes, sir," they all responded.

"I believe Cross Marian put something in the golem. What do you suggest?" asked one of the Crow.

"Hmm."

"I'll leave the rest of their investigation to you, 'Inspector Howard Link'."

"Yes, sir," responded, said 'Howard Link'."

…………………………………………………………………………..

This whole part I have no clue the time sequence it was in. Have mercy on my ever-typing soul…!

………………………………………………………………………………

"What exactly happened here…!?"

Ivan in his black coat still over his head gave a distraught look at the scene.

The window blast and broken, blood splattered on top, and on the window seal. And on the window seal… half a mask with a bullet hole in on the top. Komui, Link, Leverrier, Ivan, and a guard surveyed the scene. All bewildered and unsure at what had happened.

The guard explained what happened. As Komui reached down to touch it Timcampy reached his touch. As a sound off boots hit the cold floor to the room, Komui turned to see Allen.

"Tim just suddenly got up…and came here… Is that ….blood…?" he asked shocked. "Then…whose?" he stopped short as Tim was touching the mask. His face turned into complete horror, at what he had learned.

……………………………………………………………………………….

**The Next Day**

"We have evidence that Allen Walker is the host to the 14th's 'memories'. However we will keep up the appearance that he is still a member of the order, and he will resume his duties as an exorcist. Furthermore you are forbidden to speak of this. No one knows except Central, the Order staff, and the exorcists," said Leverrier.

"And possibly the Millennium Earl and the Noah," muttered Ivan sarcastically.

"The order needs him right now as the player, and we can't afford to lose any more exorcists, so Central has decided to keep this Noah for the time being."

There were mutters of disbelieve.

"As commander the Black Order, I will now assign the exorcist a standing order. If, Allen Walker should awaken as the 14th and be determined as a threat to the Order…" stopped Komui, not willing to finish what one was to do.

"If that should happen, please kill me. But that won't happen. If the 14th should attack the Order, I will stop him," said Allen.

"As well," said Leverrier smirking, "We have gained a new exorcist to our ranks, Ivan Kouter. He is an exorcist, but he will also still work for Central."

"Unwillingly I might add," muttered Ivan.

…………………………………………………………………………….

"10 days later eh?" Ivan muttered quietly to himself. His new exorcist uniform was on and the top was unbuttoned. It was long to the mid calf, and he wore dark red boots. Standing in the room with Leverrier where General Cross Marian was last known, and possible murder scene.

Leverrier gazed at the bloodstain beside the window, quiet. "Who on earth…?"

He stopped as his attention was brought to Allen Walker's golem, Timcampy outside the window, beside the bloodstain. It began to retreat, changed its mind and peeked through again.

"What is it?" asked Leverrer.

"Huh?" questioned Ivan as he heard footsteps and voices approaching the room.

"Not again?"

"He's probably…in here again…"

"Tim?"

Allen opened the door and Leverrier turned in surprise and so was Allen.

"Allen, Link…" Ivan greeted silently.

Leverrier lifted a plate, directed it at Allen. "It's a new recipe of mine… would you like some?"

"…What are you doing?" Allen asked mistrust in his eyes. "… IN a place like this…"

"I could ask the same. I was under the impression that this room was off-limits…?"

"…. Tim, he ever since that day… he's been missing Master terribly…" as Tim's wings folded down in a depressed state and squished himself on the now dried blood. "If I take my eyes off him for a second, he ends up in here…" It was silence for a few moments. "…Let's go Tim."

"Don't you want any cake?" asked Leverrier still holding the plate.

"I'm fine, thank you," he responded coldly, as Tim flew towards him.

"Allen Walker… Was it perhaps you who killed Cross Marian? Mr. 'Fourteenth'," said Leverrer provoking him.

Ivan winced, as Allen glared at him with hate, "Or perhaps it was you? Secretary," Allen accused and shut the door so hard it cracked.

"That was not necessary supervisor," Ivan said sighing.

Leverrier ignored him and continued, "It is delicious though… I'm going to head back to Central. There are some things I have to look into Marians murder."

"Secretay…?!" said Link.

"It was not me…" he said pausing. "… But this is the work of Central. Somebody carried this out… without telling me a thing. It may be something to do with the secrets Marian was hinting at."

"Isn't it dangerous…? Let me come with you," started Link.

"You are to stay here and continue your mission."

"But…" Link began.

"*Beep Beep* Secretary Leverrier, a call for you from the North American Branch Chief."

"Put her through to me."

"Good morning to you secretary."

"Good morning, Branch Chief Renee. Do you have it?"

"Yes, it reached me safely. The fragment of the Akuma Egg… I shall fullfil your expectations without fail, secretary."

"What!" Ivan hissed as he heard what the Branch Chief had spoken.

"Actually," said Leverrier putting the phone back on its holder, Ivan will accompany me to Central. As well he will have to continue his job as an exorcist and supervisor, and possibly Crow."

…………………………………………………………………..

Ivan walked through the halls of the new headquarters a little tense than he was before. He had no clue what they were planning with the Akuma Egg. He guessed Link had gotten parts of the egg, when the Generals 'supposedly' destroyed it. As well the reason why Leverrier was so against it being destroyed.

"Hmm, I probably should bring my sword to Helvaska. Do I also have those other weapons copied if I need them?" muttered Ivan silently to him self.

He stopped short as he almost bumped into Lenalee's coffee cart.

"Oh! Ivan!" she exclaimed nervously.

"Huh?" he said surprised. As Lenalee hadn't spoken to him directly, since he had first came here. Seemingly he was with Leverrier and they were both in the same experiments with making exorcist. "Erm… yeah… How was your mission?"

"Huh?" said Lenalee shocked. "Oh, it was good, no injuries. The nurse was happy, and so was brother."

"That's good."

She put her cart to the side and her and Ivan sat down.

"You've changed a lot. I haven't seen you since you left to train at Central," she said nervously.

"Yeah. I had a few more mishaps with the 'thingy'. But I'm alive to this far. So it's something…" Ivan said uncomfortably. "Being associated or acquaintances by the experiments doesn't help the situation does it?"

"Yeah… that's the problem I believe," she said.

"You were sort of friends with Kat… I believe, until she died anyway."

"Yeah," she said, as the suffocating silence and the tense feeling in the air remained.

"You can talk to her. But I need to have her back before I leave to Central with Leverrier though," he said.

"What?!"

He was silent and grave for a few moments before saying, "Well, since she wasn't suppose to die, she was cremated, so none of our relatives… if we have any for that matter can find her," he said smiling sombrely. I had to force those bastards to give me her ashes, or they'd put it somewhere I would never be able to find it. I put it part in the ocean and part in the sea. Where she would be most free…"

"…Yeah…" said Lenalee smiling sadly.

He laid his hands on his golem, his whole right hand turning black. His golem beside him, flapping its wings, once was the golem used for communications transformed to something similar to Tim, except all black and silver.

"Huh?" she questioned once it transformed.

"Uh, yeah. The design like Timcampy is so than I have access to its mouth better. I got the idea when General Cross had his golem with him." He explained as the golem unravelled from its mouth a stone tablet, with a note attached to it, 'Katsuko Sato'. He laid the tablet to where he sat as he got up.

"You can keep her for now," he began as his golem changed back to the original golem. "I'll take back the cart to the kitchen for you," he said turning to the cart.

"Yeah," she said. "I'll show her the new head quarters," she said smiling

"Yeah, thanks. I'm going to take the cart to the kitchen and meet Helvaska. So find me somewhere so I can have her back," he finished as he ran off with the cart.

Lenalee looked at his back as he was running and smiled.


	9. Third Exorcist

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own Ivan Kouter, and his real name…**

**Sorry about not getting this one out, since school started I had a sort of writer block and my mom won't let me go on the computer on the week days, except if I- never mind, yeah ****for homework too.**

**Sorry it's so short. Had sort of a writers block since I hadn't worked on it for so long. **

* * *

(Central… we never see it in the Manga yet so I'll guess it's like this big fortress, with state of the art technology and security forces… in the middle of somewhere, like come on.) Actually we won't see Central for long…

"Central…urgh," muttered Ivan than shivered. As dangerous thoughts entered his head, personally he didn't like Central and never will.

"What? No, were only to be with Central for a while, than we must proceed to the North American Branch," Leverrier responded sharply.

"Yeah, whatever same thing," snorted Ivan, as they were in a curtained carriage, heading to Central Head Quarters.

"Actually," Leverrier spoke shuffling some papers he was reading over, "You are just accompanying me as a guard to Central. I need you to go to the North American Branch."

"….WHAT!?"

………………………………………………………………….

**A Few Hours Later**

"WHY- THE –HECK-DO-I-HAVE –TO -WALK –ALL- THE -WAY -TO -THE –FREAKIN- GRAND CANYON!!!!" (Guessing) roared Ivan at the sky. He was covered in dust, dirt, bugs, and sweat. Only being protected from a black hooded coat, from the heat of the sun. He also had to carry his weapons, paper work, and essentials but most of all.

The jacket made it worst.

He continued stomping to the North American Headquarters.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"INTRUDER ALERT!!" yelled the alarm systems as he approached nearer. "AN UNKNOWN HAS BEEN SIGHTED WITHIN THE VICINITY OF THE HEADQUARTERS~,"

"SHUT UP OR I"LL SHUT IF FOR YOU!!!~" Roared Ivan as he ran toward the North American Headquarters, dust flying from his trail.

"ARGH!!! MY MISTAKE!!!"

…………………………………………….

"Hmm, what do we have here,?" asked Rene Epstein.

Ivan looked up at her as he kneeled on the ground gasping for breath from his run. Somebody suddenly drenched him in water.

"What was that for~!?" he yelled accusing as the person ran away.

"Oh, Ivan Kouter I presume. The last we met was at Headquarters, what are you doing here?"

"Orders, from Leverrier," was all he said straightening up and grabbing a towel someone gave him to wipe his face. "It's about the third exorcist…" he said pausing, "I believe there called," he finished glaring at her.

"Hmm, you have good sources," was all she said smiling broadly.

"Where are they?" was all he asked coldly.

…………………………………………………………………………….

"I'm sorry, we can't let you in sir!"

"Move it, or lose it. I'm Supervisor Ivan Kouter, representing Inspector Leverrier," barked Ivan pushing his way through.

"Urgh! Sorry Sir!"

He opened the doors; face hard, not sure what he would find.

It was not empty, with a couple of scientist running around. But when he glanced at the floor it was covered in blood, and other unknown substances, wet and thick like blood. He saw small egg fragments littered the floor, covered in drying blood.

"What happened here…?" he muttered somberly.

"No, need to barge in here like this, Supervisor Kouter," said Rene smugly. "You won't find anyone being experimented on, if that's what you were hoping to find. We've just finished and are going to continue testing it. Since it is the 'Alma Karma'."

"Who did you use this time…?" he asked.

She stared at him for a few moments lost, than gained her composure; "You know them, since they are members of Crow, Ivan…"

"Tch," he muttered storming out, as the janitorial staff came into clean up the blood.

He didn't know they could be but anyone who looked like they had gone through painful experimenting or looked strange would be easy to spot out, out of all these humans.

He searched, the infirmary, and asked them about them, but the nurses and doctors wouldn't comment. He checked the cafeteria, no luck, and the library? Yeah right, who goes in there after what happens to you. You'd probably go into the training areas, if you were strong enough test yourself, after what happened to you…

…………………………………………………………………………………..

As he opened the doors to said training area, somebody flew out, and landed on his face groaning in pain.

"What the hell!?" was all he could say.

He glanced in to the training area and saw, Koushi, Tokusa, and Madarao fighting other people. And Tevak and Kredori watching as they fought. They stood our from everyone else, they were Crow, they gained weird markings beside their eyes, last time he saw them, and he didn't like that look in their eye.

"Oh, so this is were you all were…"

"Oho, so the problem child is here now?" asked Tokusa,

"What was that…?"

" Quiet Tokusa" glared Madarao.

"Oops, sorry, Supervisor Kouter," was all he said smiling glumly.

"Whatever…" said Ivan not caring, as he was already used to being called a 'problem child'.

"So why are you here in the first place?" asked Madarao coldly, as Tevak and Kredori came towards us.

"Is it really any of your business?" asked Ivan equally cold, glaring at Madarao equally harsh.

"It's like two Madaroas," joked Tokusa. "Urgh… feeling uncomfortable," as Ivan and Madaroa turned their glares directed at him. Full Force!!

"Hello, Supervisor Kouter," said Tevak. "It is strange to find you here. When the Black Order recently had transferred to a new area."

Ivan merely nodded at her and said, "Orders, from Leverrier," was all he said shrugging.

"Well, since you're here, let's test out Alma Karma. What do you say Supervisor?" said Tokusa, smiling tauntingly.

"Fine," said Ivan smirking. "Like I have anything better to do, and let's see what those experiments really have done," was all he said ending it somberly.

………………………………………………………………….

Ivan had taken off his top layers, his black coat and his exorcist jacket. And was only in a black t-shirt.

They stood in the middle of the training room. At the ready, they weren't sure how to end it but it would end some way or another.

Ivan barely dodged, as Tokusa ran towards him, his right arm activated, thrusting towards his head.

"Oh, so this is it… the thing I heard about," muttered Ivan as he studied the arm from a distance, as Tokusa was ready to attack again.

He pulled out his sword and gripped it tightly, before from the touch of his hand the area from the hilt turned black and began to spread upwards, and glow a dark purple.

Tokusa smirked.

"W-Wha-!" yelled Ivan in shock as Koushi attacked him from the side, throwing him into the wall.

A cloud of smoke covered the scene. Ivan bleeding from his head at the impact just smiled, unimpressed. "Two against one, eh? How dirty."

"Yes, but it wouldn't be a challenge to you if it wasn't and we want to end this as soon as possible," said Koushi smiling smugly, at Ivan's injuries.

"Fine by me, just make sure you don't blame me when you get hurt," said Ivan as he ran forward sword at the ready, as it was already changing form.

…………………………………………………………

'It had gone on for too long,' thought Tokusa unhappy. 'He was suppose to be forfeiting and ready to be sent to the medical center stat. But considering what he is, it's not surprising…'

"Urgh!" said Ivan in alarm as he collided with Koushi narrowly missing his activated anti-innocence arm. As that would mean another collide with the wall. He grabbed and angled him self, his feet digging into the floor and threw Koushi with all his might at Tokusa, using Kurogane his sword turned small hammer handle, as a lever.

"Oof!" yelled both men.

"You don't plan to give up do you?" asked Ivan sweat pouring down his face.

"No! We don't, not to some failure like you!" yelled Tokusa pissed, his normally calm mocking façade dissipating. "Urgh!" he said bringing his right transformed arm to the ground, as the ground began to turn black.

"What?!" muttered Ivan in shock, eyes staring at the floor.

"Stop!" yelled a voice, as the door to the training room burst open.

"Leverrier?!" shouted Ivan in alarm. 'What the hell is HE doing here?' thought Ivan, looking a cross between alarmed and confused.

"OUT NOW!" was all he roared angry.

Nobody stopped to argue as they walked briskly to the nurse. It didn't matter injured or not. JUST RUN!

…………………………………………………………

"Well… what do we have here… hmm?" questioned Leverrier, looking as jolly as can be.

Everyone was sitting. Ivan had bandages around his head, just in case he started to bleed again. As well with Koushi and Tokusa, in case they started to bleed again. As by the time they gotten to the medical center they were already healed.

"Urm.. Well you see…" started Tokusa, smiling uncomfortable.

"I don't need any excuses!" was all he said deadly, an evil aura surrounding his annoyance. "Madarao? What can you say about this?"

"Well, Inspector Leverrier. The situation is Koushi and Tokusa, had an opportunity to do a friendly fight with Supervisor Kouter, Sir."

"Really now? Is that what happened? Hmm?" was all he answered mocking the three. And glancing at the extent their injuries were, if they couldn't heal them.

"Yes, Sir," all three answered, knowing Madarao just saved their asses.

…………………………………………………

**Briefing Room**

"So, why are you here, Leverrier?" questioned Ivan suspiciously.

"That is none of your concern other than, inspecting the progress of the third exorcist," was all he answered icily.

Everyone looked silently between the two's staring contest… OF HATE.

"Well, now that is all in order. And all three of you are paying the damages you made to the training rooms," replied Rene Epsteine, rather sweetly. "But this is also to test the third exorcist in battle. Tevak, Madarao and Ivan will go to a number of areas where there have been increases of Akuma. As well they stop by Black Order Head Quarters, just in case. "

"The rest of you, Koushi, Tokusa, and Kiredori will go to other areas as well," finished Leverrier. "Also, Kouter."

"Yes…Sir," replied Ivan hesitantly.

"You're able to test what ever weapon you find necessary to test and use."

"Fine," he said annoyed, planning to use whatever any ways, with or without orders.

"Okay then, be off. And attempt to create minimum damage when there," said Rene.

* * *

**Ergh there will be more next chapter...**


	10. Piles Of Dust

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own Ivan Kouter, and his real name…**

**All before Tevak, Madarao , Reever and Ivan go to Timothy and them.**

* * *

Sorry, it took so long. writers block, and being lazy T_T but finally my writers block is over yeah! There's actually some romace, hope its not too bad, probably the first time I've written anyhting with a hint of romace so yeah...

* * *

The sound of train tracks was heard, making all occupants, turn to look and greet their love ones. Actually there weren't any people waiting, just piles of dust.

The sound of flapping jackets were heard, as a dark haired teen, jumped into a pile of dust. As a bat like golem followed him. Ignoring the toxic smell he turned to his companions, a girl around his age, and her brother both wearing cloaks, and hat-like veils.

Ivan studied the dust piles, carefully. "We're too late…" Tevak spoke softly.

"… We still have the mission to accomplish… let's go." Ivan replied, glancing at Tevak.

"Yes sir," the brother and sister said in union, as they ran to the town.

* * *

The sound of laughter and splatter filled the air. "Akuma!" roared Ivan, his left eye, a dark yellow, turning red. As two spirals formed, and began to rotate. He pulled his sword, as it let out a purple black glow he charged. Slashing and digging his bloodied sword into the akuma, trying to save as many people that was left.

Tevak and Madarao, followed suit, their anti-akuma arms activated, as they absorbed and sucked in the rest of the akuma. The world turned dark for a split moment, as screams of pain from the akuma as they were being slowly destroyed by the very substance that created them (possible?).

Ivan kept true to his word and studied and made sure that the anti-akuma weapon, was deemed useable. He made sure mentally, that they weren't life threatening or harmful to the host. Which was hard to decipher, if they were in any pain at all-

"What the?!" muttered Ivan in surprise as a lump of mashed faces, sprang in front of him and spoke weakly, sadly, painfully.

"Help us~" were the last things they spoke as they plunged to the ground, leaving a despair that was so forceful. That Ivan's left eye began to bleed, and he stopped a sob from leaving his mouth.

"Is anything the matter?" asked Tevak , glancing at Ivan worriedly, staring at his bleeding eye.

"No," said Ivan shakily, covering his eye with his hand, "Nothings wrong".

"Yes, nothing should be wrong, right supervisor?" echoed Madarao. Watching for a sign, something that was not all right.

Ivan stared at Madarao silently, and gained back his composure, "…Geez!" said Ivan huffing and walking away, "You're even more annoying than Tokusa." After a few steps he turned, and sighed, "We have a job to do don't we?"

* * *

Everything was not all right, as Ivan had put it. The whole town was a pile of dust, chaos. There were probably maybe 20 people alive at the most, and all of them were either injured or close to death. So 'no' everything was not all right everyone was in the deep end. And some were attempting to throw themselves into the ocean, as suicide, but Ivan and Madarao, had to stop them on several occasions.

…………….

Ivan surveyed the town from a hill, and sighed. "So much for keeping damage to a minimum," muttered Ivan, unhappily, not looking forward to the lecture he may or may not get from Leverrier or Rene.

"…We need to set up a hospital at lease," said Tevak ignoring Ivan's comment.

"Ignoring me huh?"

"What are you talking about, this whole town is destroyed, and you're worried about damage control?"

"Yes, yes I am. So the people in this town who are still alive, can either let it burn or rebuilt it.

Tevak remained silent and then said, "Damage control…then why… are you called Ivan now?"

He stared at her wordlessly before answering, "I was always called Ivan, that's my name you kno~"

"No it wasn't, that's your fake name. The one that they gave you, not being called your real name is like losing your existence, especially, if you have no reason to be called by a fake name," she said breathlessly, angrily glaring at him, looking upset.

"Why this sudden interest in me any way? I'm just a~" he said interrupted by Tevak hugging him tightly. "Why do you keep interrupting me at the most crucial moments?" he asked loudly, hiding his embarrassment.

"Because, your not that at all. Your ~" she said looking at him in the eye.

"…" There was an ever-ominous presence. "What are you doing?" Said Madarao, softly. As if shouting could even make a grown man cry. Why yell when you can glare.

Tevak looked surprised, and let go Ivan, quickly. "Hi brother, I was just comforting, Ivan…" she said.

Madarao, just looked a bit peeved but stayed cold on the outside. "We need to search for survivors…" after Tevak walked ahead, he glared at Ivan. Ivan flinched, but started to laugh softly under his breath.

What were you going to do? Madarao and Ivan went searching for people, while Tevak salvaged the hospital. And attended to those who weren't killed off. Which was rather hard, as there were times, she had to see Ivan, and her brother together.

…

The bells, at the half destroyed church kept their bells, ringing for several days, and nights. It wasn't like somebody in the next town would get upset anyway. Since they were attacked too.

………………………..

**Few Days Later (2-3)**

There were more people found, but it was still a small group. And half of them were turned into akuma, or died form their injuries.

Ivan sat under a tree, the clouds were dark, and moody, if sensing the sadness and despair in the town. 'Why is there so many akuma attacks here? On this one place…" thought Ivan. 'Unless…innocence? Or something else.'

Ivan thoughts were interrupted as he saw Tevak run towards him, she was pale and looked deeply distressed. "Ivan, there all gone!"

"What!?"

"All the people in the town, there all dead…"

"How…?" asked Ivan eyes wide.

"They all died, of … were not sure, but it appears they all fainted and then died of a gas…"

"! The akuma poison!" yelled Ivan, "We have to get out of here now! Where's Madarao?!"

Her eyes, turned fierce, "Let's go." As she ran to her brother as Ivan followed behind.

………………..

"Brother!" yelled Tevak, in search of him outside the hospital. There was silence. "Where is he?!" yelled Tevak franticly.

"What is it?"

"Brother!" she cried, a level 4 akuma, stood, before us, eyes wide with madness and blood lust. Her brother lay limp at its feet, as it threw him to the ground. She ran forward as Ivan pulled her back, watching the motionless, body.

"He's not dead yet," he hissed in her ear. He let her go gently. Than ran forward, his sword drawn.

"S-Ivan!" she yelled. As he collided with the akuma and the force pushed them both near the ocean.

His eye red, and staring at the Level 4 with hate. "Akuma…" he hissed.

The Level 4 cackled at his expression. "You really think it's just me? Do you?" it asked, childishly.

Ivan eyes, widened in surprise, as he turned to look at his companions, the sky turned a bright light as he was shot at from the sky.

"Ah…" said Ivan a written look of surprise on his face.

"Heh heh, seems like you're at the end of the line exorcist…!" grinned the level 4.

"No! Shin!" yelled Tevak, and watched horrified as the one called Ivan whose real name was Shin dropped in the ocean. Shin bleeding heavily dropped into the sea.

Her teeth, grinded in anger, her brother, her friend, and a town were destroyed because of the evils of God. She let go of her brother, making sure he was still breathing, as already starting the process of regeneration. She activated her arm, and charged against the akuma.

They surrounded her, eyes, wide with the kill in sight. What was going to happen was God's will.

…………………………

Her breaths were long and hard. She was exhausted beyond compare. Even the training she had received, as a child to become a Crow, wasn't so exhausting. This was different; this exhaustion could be changing to a point of death. Her brother was at her side, assisting her in the fight. Their anti-akuma weapons, helped time and time again. But it was if one akuma were killed another would reappear.

The akuma's deadly weapon aimed at her. Her brother was too far away. She closed her eyes, and awaited death, until she felt her self swept off the ground, and running at a tremendous pace.

"Shin!" she cried out. He was soaking wet, and dry blood hung to his torso and head, at where he was shot at.

"Don't call me that!" he exclaimed annoyance flashed his features. "Sorry it took so long, I lost consciousness for a while… And I intend to finish this."

"But, you're injured."

"So are you." He pointed out. She had cuts, bruises and was exhausted.

"But…"

"…I'm doing my job! I'm an exorcist, a Crow, and a supervisor! So as a supervisor, Tevak I order you to shut up so I can do my job!" he said grinning weakly. "I plan to end this, Tevak please understand. This is the only way I can… be myself." He ran faster and stopped as he kicked an akuma from Madarao.

"…" as Madarao glared at him for interfering.

"What? No thank you?" Ivan asked sarcastically. He let Tevak go. And watched the hundreds of akuma that had positioned themselves. "So, it seems I'll have to test it huh," he murmured to himself softly. He pulled his sword, Kurogane out of its sheath, as it started to glow. "First one, big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, grow!" he yelled, as his sword began to be coated in black blood, that was seeping out of his arm. It turned smaller, as the tip began to widen and grow, turning into Lavi's hammer. "Ichiban, Fire!" (-_- guessing here people) as the symbols, began to swirl around him he hit fire. As all the akuma were burned to a crisp.

The akuma's screams pierced the blood silence of the night. He ran forward, as his hammer turned and began to convulse into a square sword a cross was engraved into the middle. Except that this sword was black and white. He charged and destroyed the akuma, blood splattering the ground. He wheezed silently, there was still so much more left.

'My best, for getting all of them out is using the hammer…' he thought silently debating.

But before he could move the all land turned black. As the akuma were being sucked into the ground.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at Madarao.

"Being useful to God," he coldly said back.

The town was silent….

* * *

Ivan walked around the town, there was nothing left now. Just barren houses half destroyed, and a town which population had only had 0, unless you counted 3. Ivan sighed softly, he was covered in bandages, but he need they were just there as a precaution, if he did start bleeding again. He opened his coat; he grabbed Kat's memorial stick, as his golem flew out. He hadn't had the need to use the golem to contact anyone. Well not yet anyways. He again sighed, regrettably. He had caused

1. Damage to a town

2. Killing of an entire town

3. Failed to find any innocence

4. Haven't contacted anybody, now it was either dead or alive.

How wonderful.

He heard a footstep approach him, "Tevak? What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" she questioned back. "Last night, you were almost killed, and you act like you just went for a walk in the park, encountered some akuma and lived to tell about."

His face was blank, as he said, "Duh."

'Hmp!" she said, glaring at him. "Why are you holding that? Is that Kat's…?" she asked hesitantly. Not really sure.

"Yes…"

"She was your sister, wasn't she?" she asked softly.

"No, she wasn't" he replied dark and heavy looking at the memorial.

"What? But back then you guys were like brother and sister…" she said, explaining her logic.

"She was like my sister, but she never was my sister…" he said sadly, looking into the sky.

"Shin…"

"Ivan," he said cutting her off, "It's Ivan, it's the name that I'm given now. Before I could finish, what I was to say, I'm a failed experiment. You should know that clearly by now."

"Even so, your still Ivan or Shin. You're still the same person I met when you joined Crow…" she said determined. "You're still you."

* * *

Try and guess what Ivan's Innocence is like. It's sort of hard to tell. LOL we'll see who can figure it out. I won't tell if you're right or not. I'll see. : LOL


	11. You Can't Change The Past

**I do not own d gray man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own Ivan Kouter, and his real name… Shin **

* * *

_The town, on the valley, is no more. The contact from the other villages or towns around that region have also been targeted. There doesn't seem to be a reason. Akuma are not known for attacking whole places at once. They are more known to attack a small number of people to not have suspicion from the Dark Order. There were no seen survivors. All Akuma occupied in that region were exterminated, by Ivan, Tevak, and Madarao. _

_The use of the anti-Akuma weapons was successful. They eradicated the Akuma successfully. There seemed no consequences on the users body. They are useful to the Dark Order. They turn the ground where the Akuma will stand, similar into a black pond and absorb them at will. _

_I see nothing wrong with them… _Ivan wrote with difficulty. Pausing to re-read several lines. He paused as he sneaked a look at Tevak looking on the window, watching the scenery as the train passed through.

He gave a sigh; they were to report to London's Black Order Headquarters and then escort Reever Wenham, to Paris to a jail, resuce the finders. Then to were there was a disconnection to a group of exorcists reported going into an orphanage, and never going back out. As if disconneted to the real world.

* * *

"Paris…" muttered Ivan unenthusiastically, and from lack of sleep. He wore the exorcist uniform lazily with a trench coat on top

As the four of them walked into the jail, followed by the police Inspector.

"The Inspector here's a real stubborn one, so he took some persuading. Hey. Interesting look you've got there." Said Reever, his hair shorter and sporting a small beard(LOL?)

"Section Chief Reever!!!" they shouted.

"Nice to see you're in such high spirits-" he said smiling as a …

"You're my best friend!!"

"I love you!!!"

"We knew you'd come for us!"

"You're a God! A God I say!"

"I'll never call you science guys eggheads ever again!!!"

"GAHHHHH! I get it – I get it," he yelled as he got hugged by the imprisoned finders, "So come along! We've got a mission to get to!" yelled Reever.

"Whaaaaat!? We're not going straight back to HQ?!"

"Don't be ridiculous… we're incredibly short on manpower at the moment remember?" he asked.

"Oh? And who might this be?" said one of them, wearing glasses, noticing, Madarao and Tevak.

"Oh, they're my guards." Said Reever. "Apparently assistant supervisor Fey set them up for me."

"…With faces like those, I'm guessing they're from Central?" he concluded.

"Faces…?"

"Huh? An exorcist?" he questioned taking notice of Ivans' coat behind Tevak. "Huh Ivan? What are you doing here?"

Ivan remained silent, before saying, "Business," as he flashed a small eerie grin.

* * *

They all stared at the orphanage strangely. There was no answer at the door, and it seemed to quiet. The police chief was not happy at all.

"This is ridiculous! I know this orphanage well! There's not way that the Mysterious Thief G could be here!" said the police Inspector irritated.

"I explained, didn't I, Inspector?" Reever said calmly.

"This 'innocence'. It really does have strange powers?" he asked not buying it.

"That's right."

"I have my orders, so I have no choice but to help you, but if this 'innocence' doesn't show up, I'm taking your friends right back into custody," Said the chief excited.

"As you like," Reever replied confidently. "But if it does appear, the Mysterious Thief G will be coming with us."

"Fine."

"Brother. There's something strange about this building," whispered Tevak.

"Yeah… like a barrier," said Ivan staring at the roof of the building.

The finder discovered there was a barrier and began to pound on the door but to no avail.

"That's not going to work," said Ivan sighing.

Madaroa walked towards and placed his hands on the door, and walked through.

"Geez," muttered Ivan, "That guy is too impatient." He huffed and sat on the sidewalk. "No use standing, this'll take a while."

…………

As the finders, and the scientist, were on the roof searching for the seals to pull them off. They had them in their grasp. The Inspector walked to the door.

"Huh. I wouldn't be doing that if I were you!" yelled Ivan as he continued on ignoring him.

As he opened the door, the whole orphanage revealed the amount of damages there had been. Several people almost fell down from the roof. Inside a racket ensued, as Madarao walked out and joined Tevak and Ivan. Inspector Link looked at them as they walked away. Ivan just gave a curt nod and walked off.

'Ivan, what are you doing with them?' thought Link as they walked off.

……….

Sitting in the library, he stared at a chess game in front of him. His uniform unbuttoned, and his shirt loose, he attempted sleep. But he couldn't sleep; he felt an air of unrest after they had came back. And his golem kept flying around his head, preventing him to snooze.

Tevak and Madarao had gone to the North American Branch to guard someone here. He wasn't notified who. His injuries healed up nicely that the Head Nurse, wasn't trying to skin him alive to rest in the infirmary. His body wanting to rest, he picked him self up and left the game alone.

He walked pass a few rooms and saw Link standing outside one, his legs shaking.

"Locked out?" he questioned a chuckle of disbelief in his voice, as he walked towards him.

"No!" the Inspector barked, irritation in his voice. "How do you expect me to do any work with Lenalee Lee in such an immodest state inside?!"

"Oh," he said lamely. "You mean she's sleeping?" he said blankly.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" he barked again.

"Nothing… unless Inspector Howard Link hasn't-" he stopped as he got a murderous glare. "Never mind, but seriously how long have you been standing outside like that?"

"1 hour and 30 minutes."

"And you couldn't have thought to do your work sitting on the floor?" he asked pensively. "How lame…" he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

There was complete silence until Link asked. "How is Madaro, able to defeat Akuma?" he asked softly.

Ivan look surprised for a moment, "I thought you would know, of all people," he answered coldly. "Bye, I got to go," he said, waving a small wave.

"Wait Ivan!" he yelled.

'What's going on?' Link thought, his eyes narrowing, as he watched Ivan walk away.

……………………………

Ivan stared at the ceiling, a past time he seemed to be doing very frequently. Just staring off into space. A clack of footsteps were heard, as he cocked his head to side and looked at the people he were to wait for.

"Hi, problem child," said Tokusa easily. "Oh! I thought you didn't survive your latest mission?"

Ivan ignored the chide and said, "Really? You're going to attract attention wearing that," as he surveyed their clothing.

"Really, now" sighed Kiredori, "We really must get going now, Inspector Kouter, Sir."

"Continue on, I'll just follow behind," he said sighing. "I warned you though, about standing out…"

But they all ignored him as they walked from the passage way onwards.

…..

Ivan just nodded apologetically to the people wondering whom the people in the red coats, were. 'They'll never learn will they?' he thought. 'Attracting attention wherever they go.

"Where are the others…?" he questioned casually. As they all walked they noticed people fighting and training.

"Madarao and Tevak are accompanying-" said Kiredori. She was cut off, as Allen Walker was suddenly thrown towards them.

"That was dirty Marie!!" Allen yelled angrily. He was being held aloft by Koushi's left arm. "Ah- I'm sorry!" as he began to put his hand on Koushi's.

"Crap!" said Ivan irritated, as Koushi flung Allen into a wall. As smoke and sound of rubble was heard falling.

"What's with you… out of the blue…!?" he questioned, his innocence activated for protection. He groaned in pain and surprise and fell to the ground. His akuma detector was activated as well.

"What are you doing, Koushi?" questioned Kiredori.

"Tch… it's a side effect. It activated to the innocence…" he complained. His arm activated.

"What is the meaning of this, Koushi?" said Link standing in front of Allen. "Allen Walker is currently my responsibility. What justification do you people of Crow have for laying your hands upon him?!"

Ivan sighed heavily. "This is what I was worried about."

"Ivan!" said Link is surprise, as Ivan walked from behind them.

"Stand down, Koushi," he said very irritated.

"Yes, listen to the problem child, you don't want to earn your self a lecture from Madaro on the first day."

As the other exorcist came to find out what was going on, Koushi said, "Our apologies, Allen Walker. As beings who have been converted into half-akuma thorough biological generation, we do not react well to innocence.

"Half…. Akuma…" muttered Link in shock. Ivan just stared, partially sad and angry at the floor.

* * *

T_T so sorry. It's been so long, but I only got this much... I'll try to get to my usual page in the next chapter. Hopeing on it.


	12. Coldness

**I do not own D. Gray Man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own Ivan Kouter, and his real name… Shin. And I don't own Harry Potter novels, or characters, J.K Rowling does.**

* * *

**No One Pov**

"Hey!" yelled Link. "Kouter, Ivan!" he said banging on Ivan's room in use. "I know something's up. What the hell is going on!" he yelled angrily, continuing to bang on the door furiously with his fist.

"What are you doing?" said a surprised voice. As Link turned around, he saw Ivan with a pile of books in his hands, and a tray of food.

"…"

"Don't break down the door," Ivan responded after a moment of Link's silence and disbelief. "I need it for my privacy," he said with a drawl.

He shoved the pile of books into Link, as he 'oofed' at the impact, as Ivan held the tray of food in one hand. He unlocked the spare room to the door. As the pair walked inside, as he opened the spare room, it was half filled with sunlight. The curtains half drawn to one side. A bed, several chairs, a table, and rumpled papers littered the floor.

Link dropped the books suddenly.

"-Hey! Don't do that! The librarian's going to get angry at me, if any of those books are ruined." He said in annoyance as he started to walk to the fallen books.

Link stared at him, "What are you doing with these documents?" he asked holding a beige folder, almost bursting with paper. "How did you attain these?"

"Give me that!" Ivan snapped as he grabbed the document, walked and fell down into a chair, and looked at Link. "Don't you know? Inspectors have a huge privilege for being overlooked on red tape," he said smirking broadly.

"But why the documents? What are you planning?" Link demanded. He didn't like this at all. He was not even sure, what Ivan had been doing for the past few weeks, coming back to headquarters, if he had gone to the pits of a volcano.

Ivan was solemn for a few moments, contemplating if to answer that question, "I want to make things right again. It's the only thing I can do now, anyway."

"! …For whom?"

"… I can't tell you that."

…..

A Few Hours Later…

A lone boy, with a trench coat, and wearing a red, black exorcist uniform walked out of the portal and into a church. He removed his hood, showing black messy hair, and bright gold eyes stare beneath them, at their surroundings.

He chuckled to himself and said, "I have some free time on my hands, till we get bombarded with the next mission, so I'll do some research…" said Ivan smirking evilly.

He had used the chambers to transport to another headquarters to find some one, in the Oceania head Quarters. As he said his thanks to the priest, he led him self outside to the world in Sydney, Australia. He looked around; the place had started to be settled with people, as there were the beginning of homes and hospitals. The place may just have been settled, but that didn't mean there was no akuma going about. Places being settled were possibly to be attacked, as there was not much places to hide, and the new building materials were excellent for killing people.

He glanced at the paper in his hand, and on the paper was a profile of a finder, that he wanted to find:

Name: Charles Wolf

Occupation: Finder

Age: 25

Hair: Dark brown, short

Eye: Blue, green

Family: Parents, deceased

Parents Occupation: Scientist, North American Branch

Research: Dark matter

He pocketed the paper into his pocket, mouth in a tight straight line, and walked onward.

….

"What! What do you mean he's not here?" questioned Ivan exasperated.

"I'm sorry Inspector… Charles is on an assignment, several Kilometres from here…" the secretary said warily, of the now, 17 year old teen, called an Inspector. "I can give you his coordinators if you want…" she offered, looking at his golem flying beside his head.

…..

"Why in all names of hell, do people are never where I expect them to be…!" muttered Ivan heatedly under his breath, as he trudged the 15km he was from there. He had the intention to question (interrogate), Wolf, but at the time it seemed, whenever he needed to meet with someone it always would cost him time and his well being.

He continued to trudge along, swearing to himself silently if he didn't see him in 5 min he would turn around and wait at headquarters.

As he silently nodded in agreement to himself an akuma passed through at full force, up rooting the trees around the road.

Ivan looked in surprise and grinned evilly, "Well, well, what do we have here" he said smirking, all exhaustion gone and ready to kill an akuma he unleashed his sword, Kurogane ready to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," muttered a shadow darkly from behind him.

"W-What?" he yelled in shock, as a brown haired man wearing the finder's white suit appeared from the shadows, holding a giant shield.

He was sweating and covered in leaves and grinning evilly at Ivan. He took hold of his giant magic shield and ran towards Ivan at a terribly frightening speed and pushed him to the akuma. "Good luck!" he roared gleefully. Ivan yelled in surprised aimed his sword and swung.

…..

"Hmm… that really hits the spot…" muttered Charles taking a sip of tea.

"W-What the fuck are you trying to do? Kill me?" roared Ivan covered in akuma blood and guts.

When Ivan had attacked the akuma, by some magic, a hole appeared in the akuma's torso and had attempted to absorb him into the akuma itself. It managed half way before Ivan changed Kurogane into a giant hammer and successfully destroyed the akuma part.

"Nope," he said grinning, "I had an idea who you were… so I assumed… you wouldn't be killed…" he muttered under his breath, eyes shifted.

"Assumed…?" said Ivan, not believing his ears, glaring at the brown haired man who was looking the other way carefully.

"Sirs," said the secretary uncertainly, noticing the tense atmosphere in the room.

Charles, looked at the secretary smiled pleasantly and asked, "What is it?"

"We have a request from someone called Albus Dumbledore … Head Master from Hogwarts?" said the secretary, not believing what she had just said. "I believe Hogwarts, is a school for young wizards and witches…"

"…"

"…Oh! Well lets go then, thank you for telling us, bye, see yah! Thank you," Charles said, trying to avoid Ivan looking at him like he was crazy, as he was handed the folder and walked out of the room quickly.

Ivan gained back his composure and shouted after him, "Wait a minute! Come back here!" leaving a trail of akuma guts and blood behind him.

….

"…"

"No, need to be shy," laughed Charles waving his hand in front of Ivan just sitting across from him on the train, as he put his suitcase on the rack, along with Charles's bag. "I can totally see how lost you are on everything that just happened," as they sat in a private compartment in the train. Students would walk by and stare at the strangers, in their different clothes, and mutter and whisper between themselves as to why they were there.

"Who wouldn't be," Ivan muttered bitterly, glancing out to see a girl and two boys, walking pass to the edge of the train, where there was a semi-empty compartment, across from them.

After walking from headquarters, they had taken the portal back to London, England. Where surprisingly Charles had a letter and two tickets to take the Hogwarts train. He later said something about getting it from an owl.

In the letter, he had to re-read it several times as he had just learned that there were wizards and witches, and yes, the wand holding, potion making ones. They couldn't meet in person because of the timing, but there had been an increase in worry in some monsters flying over the countryside and around Hogwarts during the summer. People had begun to worry of attacks, and contacted a shady organization called the Dark Order. At the moment, they had contacted Charles Wolf to see about this incident, and coincidently he had dragged along Ivan for the fun of it, and also because he needed to see him about something. At the moment they were going to go to Hogwarts and talk to someone called Albus Dumbledore, and stay with the school and clean up this whole mess that had occurred. Ivan couldn't really believe for sure that this was all real, he of course couldn't believe his eyes when he suddenly walked through all wall and then saw a train that was going to take them to Hogwarts.

"How can you so easily believe it once it was in front of you any way?" Ivan asked suspiciously.

"I'm a finder that needs to know magic, in order to not get killed by akuma, it's not that hard…" he replied smiling, "For me anyways…" he muttered.

"Do you want to die on a train…?"

Charles paled at the thought of being impaled, "No thanks. But isn't there something that you want… Shin…?"

Ivan's eyes flickered in surprise, "So you know about that too, huh?"

"Yes, I can't deny that," said Charles his smile fading, "So what is that you want to know now? You've contacted me in the past… but we'll leave that for another time…"

Ivan leaned forward, "There is something, its about what your parents were researching. A way to destroy Dark Matter…"

Charles stared, "Well the brat knows some stuff," jokingly taunted Charles.

"I'm 17, that's hardly a 'brat'" Ivan said indignantly.

"It is if you've only been alive for 8 to 9 years."

"…"

"My parents were never apart of it, and I'm glad for their sakes. Their expertise was dark matter, not creating…" he smirked lightly, "fake humans…"

"I don't care if you taunt me about that, all I want to know is about your parents research," he growled menacingly. "I've looked everywhere for it, notes, or just a word, but nothing. It's like they never achieved it, or people higher up are trying to make sure it never existed..."

"What are you trying to say, Shin?" said Charles, rather coldly.

But before Ivan could respond, a woman appeared in their compartment, "Anything from the trolley?" she asked pleasantly. Ivan stared at Charles, awkwardly. He was getting hungry, but he wasn't sure about the money.

"Yeah, we'll have some stuff…" he said pulling out a bag of money and giving her some money, he had never seen before, "Thanks," as she gave them their food and walked away. "Here," he said, shoving some cakes, and chocolate frogs into his lap.

"Thanks…" Ivan replied hesitantly, unsure if to eat the new food.

"No problem…it's not that bad you know…" he said, as Ivan stared at it uncertainly.

Ivan took a bite out of a Cauldron Cake and didn't say anything, their previous discussion left for another time.

…..

It was mid-afternoon, when it began to rain heavily, and the wind was loud and roaring as the train slowed down.

"What's happening?" muttered Charles looking out the now fogging window.

"Dunno…"

When Ivan had said that, the lights turned off. It was dark and cold, and Ivan turned to look out the compartment window, across from them there seemed a commotion of people going inside, and people falling and tripping. Ivan opened the compartment door and walked out, uncertain.

"Shin?" called Charles from the compartment, but ignored it.

He suddenly felt someone bang into him, two people in fact.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"Wait, then who's that?" someone questioned from inside the compartment pointing at Ivan.

"Doesn't matter, right now," Ivan said rather hastily, "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know-" someone said, but was cut of.

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron-"

"Come and sit down-"

"Not her!" said someone hurriedly. "I'm here"

"Ouch" said someone else.

"Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly. A man in shabby cloths, with a tired look on his face was holding a hand full of flames, which illuminated everyone in the compartment. Everyone was squished into the chair, and Ivan still stood, as everyone looked in shock at the stranger standing near the door. "Stay where you are," he said, as he walked to the door, as Ivan hastily sat down, regretting he ever left his compartment.

But the door suddenly opened, as the man was too open it, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling, it's face hidden beneath its hood, which Ivan was glad for, as he stared at the creature, as he was sure it wasn't human dangerously. Suddenly, he felt very cold, if being submerged into an icy pit of water in the dead of winter, as he heard people in his mind sobbing and crying like their world would never be the same again.

A boy with black hair and glasses suddenly fell out of his seat and stared to convulse on the floor, as the man walked over him and said, "None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go." But the figure didn't move, so the man pulled out a long, thin piece of wood. 'So that must be a wand,' thought Ivan not amused at the moment. He muttered something and a white, silvery figure appeared out of hid wand, and the thing glided away.

He suddenly heard a slap, which made his snap out of his daze and stare as a red haired boy was slapping the one of the ground.

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" as the boy woke up.

"W-What?"

The lights were back on and the train had begun to move. Ivan stood up quickly, as the people in the compartment were staring at the boy on the ground anxiously, and walked out back to his own compartment. But not before that the man looked after him walk out.

He opened the door to his compartment, and was overcome with a shout of, "What the hell did you do?" yelled Charles.

"What are you talking about?" he asked annoyed, shoving him away and closing the compartment door.

Charles was pale and looked at him carefully, "That thing… I didn't think it'd come here…"

"What are you talking about?" Ivan snapped irritated. He didn't feel very good, as he felt he had an experience of something bad happening to him over and over again.

"Those were Dementors…"

"Dementors?" Ivan asked uneasily, not liking the look on Charles's face, when he spoke of them.

"They guard a wizard prison, I only read about them. But from what I read they suck out the happiness out of you…"

"Oh…" Ivan said distractedly.

"And the best way to feel better is to eat chocolate…" he muttered, handing Ivan some chocolate frogs, "Here, you haven't tried these yet…" he said taking some for himself.

After the Dementor attack, things were quiet and nobody talked much, inside the compartment and outside. The man that had sent the Dementor away peered couriously inside the compartment that Charles and Ivan were in, and walked back into the one across from them.

Charles looked at his watch, "10 minutes, till we get there," he muttered to himself, and to Ivan if he was listening. But all Ivan was doing was staring at the window, as the emptiness and vast plains were suddenly changing to trees and some civilization was becoming more visible.

Charles then began to take off his finder uniform, and put on some black robes. Ivan looked in surprise. "What the…?"

"It's so I can fit in. You fit in already with that coat of yours…" he said pointedly.

Ivan scoffed, as the train stopped. Charles put his finder uniform away and walked out with Charles, leaving their stuff behind. But Ivan grabbed his sword, bundled up in cloth and tied with a rope with him, just in case.

When they walked out the rain came in a down pour, icy sheets fell upon the heads of students, and people alike, as Ivan flipped his hood up and surveyed the area, holding his sword bundle tightly. They saw a bunch of carriages, with no horses…

The saw was that was empty and walked in it, as the man that sent the Dementors away came inside. "Mind if I…?" he questioned.

"No problem," said Charles cheerfully. Ivan just nodded warily.

"You're the person that was standing beside the door…?" the man stated calmly.

"Yeah, thanks for sending that thing away…" Ivan muttered, as they crossed the school gates, as Dementors were on either side. Ivan looked out the window eyeing them warily.

"It was no trouble, it was necessary to send it off…" said the man truthfully, "I'm Remus Lupin, I'm a new teacher at Hogwarts. What about you two."

" Ivan Kouter," he said, shaking hands with the man.

"Charles Wolf," said Charles shaking hands.

The carriage slowed down, as the door swung open. "Did you faint as well, Weasly? Said a voice loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you, too, Weasley?"

Professor Lupin walked out followed by Charles and Ivan walking out after him. "Is there a problem?" he asked mildly.

The blonde haired boy that had said the comment stared at Lupin and glanced over Charles and Ivan. "Oh, no-er- Professor," he said sarcastically, and walked off with his friends.

Charles turned to Ivan and shrugged and walked off into the school. It was terribly busy, with students walking through the entrance to get out of the rain. Ivan just followed Charles, whom was following Lupin and walked into the Great Hall, where the ceiling was matching the weather outside. Ivan gawked, as he got pushed by a student to hurry forward.

When he arrived to where Charles, was a tall man with a long white beard, and spectacles smiled warmly to them. "Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore, welcome to Hogwarts. We have much to discuss but at the moment, you can sit down and wait for the feast to begin."

* * *

Sorry for such the long wait... I was thinking of a way to progress the story... in this chapter and the next one or the next need to see about that... there will be a cross over between D Gray Man and Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. That's all.


	13. Self Defense

**I do not own D. Gray Man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own Ivan Kouter, and his real name… Shin, oh and Charles Wolf. And I don't own Harry Potter novels, or characters, J.K Rowling does.**

* * *

**No One Pov**

Ivan stared at the tables and where the chairs were, almost in shock that he had to sit up there.

"Ivan you can sit beside Professor Lupin, and Charles can sit beside Professor Snape," said Dumbledore, snapping Ivan out of his daze.

"Huh, sure… W-Wait? How do you know my name?" he asked suspiciously.

"Your friend, Charles told me," he replied pleasantly.

Ivan turned to look at Charles with a curious look on his face as he went to sit up at the table. As all the students sat down and was quiet. The doors opened and children of around 11 years old walked in. They looked in shock at their surroundings and walked over to the front of all the tables.

The then hat began to sing, which Ivan looked shocked at, as his sang describing all the tributes of each of the four houses. It then began silent, and the sorting began.

….

Ivan kept staring at the hat the whole time, as if it would suddenly combust in to flames at any time. Some people from the houses stared at him with interest. He looked to be their age, not even suppose to be out of school but already working. His uniform was also different, different from what muggles wore normally, and different from the usual robes.

When the sorting was finished, two students made their way to the Gryffindor table. One with black messy hair, and the other with bushy brown hair, another teacher with black hair tied in a bun joined the table and everyone was present.

Dumbledore stood up, "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…" he paused for people to remain silent and begin to listen. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban who are here on Ministry business," he replied distastefully. "They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave the school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled be tricks or disguises- or even Invisibility cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you, I look to the Prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs foul of the Dementors.," he gestured to the students. "On happier note I am pleased to welcome three new teachers to our ranks this year. Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," there was clapping. But most of the clapping was from people who were in the compartment when the Dementors attacked. As to our second new appointment, well I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures retired at the end of the year in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filed by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties," there was loud clapping from the Gryffindor table in particular, as the giant man began to cry. "Another teacher we have, is teaching a new subject, Professor Wolf," a clang was heard, as everyone stared to look at Ivan whom had dropped something. Looked horrified and he was glaring at Charles in particular. "As I was saying, Professor Wolf, will only be staying a short time with us, but what he has to teach has great importance for the health of the mind and the body. He will be teaching self-defense, and his assistant is Professor Kouter," there was some unease of clapping, as everyone eyed how Professor Kouter was glaring at Professor Wolf from across the table. "Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!" as food magically appeared on the golden plates and goblets if by magic.

Ivan put some food on it, and poked at it eating several bites before turning to his right and glaring at Charles.

….

After everything had disappeared as it came, Dumbledore shooed all the students off to bed. As all the students emptied the Great Hall, the only teachers that remained were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, the same teacher with her hair tied in a bun, and another teacher with greasy black hair.

Ivan climbed down from the table, grabbing his coat and his sword, and began to walk slowly but dangerously to where Charles stood. Charles looked in shock and looked if to be having a mental debate about whether to run or not to run, but after a few moments of this he stood where he was, moving back a bit when Ivan closed in on him.

"So," he said darkly, "When did you think I'd find out anyway?"

"Well… you were only to find out when Dumbledore said that you were my assistant…" paled Charles, eyeing that Ivan's hands were not drawing his sword.

"Now, really what have you done Wolf," snapped the Ivan.

"Nothing, of much damage…" he added hastily.

"Really, now?" said Ivan sarcastically. "Do you have any idea, how much trouble I'm in right now!" he hissed. "My very soul and dignity is hanging on the line right now!"

"What do you mean…" Charles replied in shock.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about," he hissed angrily, "Leverrier, he doesn't even know I left headquarters, and went all the way to Australia to try to find you and came back."

"There's nothing that can be done, just get Link to cover for you…" 'Beep beep'. Both of them froze. Ivan stared at his golem flying along his head, bumping into him persuading him to pick up the call. "Well speak of the devil…" muttered Charles.

Ivan grabbed it, "Yes?" as the teachers looked at the golem with interest.

"Kouter? Is that you?" said Link. "Where have you been? We have another assignment we have to go to," said Link disapprovingly.

"Huh…"

"I got a report of you arriving at the Oceania Branch, and left to go find someone, and then…" he paused. "Never mind, where are you at the moment, Leverrier has already left for the North American Branch."

"Oh, did he?" said Charles grinning.

"Wolf!" snapped Link from the golem, "What is going on here?"

"Nothing much, Inspector Link…" said Charles, thinking of what to say next. "I'm sorry, Ivan is accompanying me… to assist in destroying… some troublesome akuma… Do you mind if you can tell, Leverrier this? Or notify someone of this…" he said finally.

"… Fine. But Kouter, I'll need to notify you of our coordinates and the details of what's going on," he paused, shuffling through some paper. "Walker, Tokusa, Madarao, Tevak, Kanda, and myself will be heading to the Jordan camp. Apparently in that location there have been an increase in akuma lately."

"Fine, I'll over there once I've finished here."

"Roger, just don't destroy anything… people are still paying for the damages in the training room…" he said easily, as he hanged up, as Ivan groaned.

"I'm paying for this aren't I?" Ivan muttered to himself darkly.

"Yes, yes you are, problem child," he smiled. 'Whack!' Charles staggered, as Ivan had slapped him on the head, with his sword, still covered in its cloth, "What the hell?"

"What can I say?" said Ivan smirking. "It's better than getting in trouble for actually using my sword."

"So it appears everything is in order," said Dumbledore interrupting their almost bickering, smiling, and his eyes twinkling. "We have rooms for you to sleep in and your classroom will be all ready for you tomorrow."

"Thanks Dumbledore," said Charles warmly, shaking his hand.

"This is Professor Snape, the Potions Master, and Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, I believe you already have met Professor Lupin," he said pointing each teacher out. "You will meet the other teachers soon enough. "But more concerning about the school, you know of Sirius Black, being on the loose? I think."

"Huh, yes, we've heard about him," said Charles evenly.

"Concerning the increase of those monsters, you call akuma… I believe you are fully prepared to destroy them? I think."

"Yes, we can. That's the reason we're here Professor Dumbledore, Ivan is completely capable to destroy the akumas, I'll assist him in any way I can," said Charles serious.

"Well then, it is getting late, so we will retire for the night, Professor Snape and Professor Lupin will show you your living quarters, adieu," he said waving them goodnight.

As Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked off, Charles and Ivan followed after Snape and Lupin.

The halls were silent as they walked along the corridors.

"So, Kouter was it?" said Snape thinly. "You seem very young to be an assistant teacher."

Ivan looked at him curiously, keeping his face composed. "Yes, yes I am. I just turned 17 a few days ago."

"Oh, I see," he said his lip curling.

"Well, this is where you'll be staying," said Lupin showing them two doors either side of each other. "Goodnight, it was nice to meet you too,"

…..

"So, how are you going to teach a class, self defense anyway?" said Ivan, munching on a piece of toast, he had grabbed from a table in the Great Hall along with other tasty morsels. He sat on a desk as he watched Charles setting up the classroom with interest. Ivan was no longer wearing his exorcist coat, as he decided he didn't need it at that moment. At the moment he donned black slacks, a white dress shirt with black robes over them, which he had borrowed from Charles.

"Huh… I'll just ask some questions and stuff… we're doing the Slytherins Third Years today?" he asked rearranging the desks.

"Yeah," said Ivan as he put the rest of the toast in his mouth, and then proceeded to eat his porridge.

As he had finished stating that, students became slowly come in, unsure what to expect. Ivan flickered when he saw the familiar student with the sleek blonde hair that had taunted that red haired student when coming off the carriages the other day.

The students came in and waited for the Professor to tell them his name and what they were going to do.

Draco Malfoy's Pov

I went into the classroom, 'really, what is Dumbldore thinking,' he thought savagely, 'who needs to do self defense, when we have wands.' He looked over the Professor and his assistant. 'They didn't even look like wizards, more like muggles… Heck they don't even look like they have wands!"

"Good morning class, I'm Professor Wolf, and this is my assistant Professor Kouter… welcome to Self Defense." He looked over his board, and began to take people's names down.

I groaned, this has got to be the most boring class ever; they look worse then Professor Lupin.

"Really," I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "What kind of person has yellow eyes anyway, a monster?" I suddenly felt a sting on my head and yelped in surprise. I turned around in horror, at who would hit a student.

"Really, Malfoy? I think that was your name," said the assistant, "Pay attention or it'll be more than a slap you receive," he said dangerously, holding a clipboard.

I rubbed my stinging head gently, and hissed. Pansy Parkinson on the left side of me looked worriedly, I turned to her and smiled weakly, but glared angrily at Professor Kouter when her back was turned. 'He'll pay for this, who ever he was.'

**Time has stopped/ is going exceedingly slow in the Exorcist world, as in the Wizarding world time is going normally….**

* * *

**No One Pov**

A few days had passed, and already there were many rumors in how Snape was dressed in a dress, and world a stuffed vulture hat. But most rumors were about how, strict Professor Kouter was, even though people had begun to say he was only seventeen.

Ivan looked over the students, as they were in shorts and t-shirts outside the castle. They were teaching the third year Gryffindors today.

"Class," said Professor Wolf. "When learning self defense, its best to know what self defense is, that's why we stayed inside and I assessed what you thought self defense was, and if anyone had took any classes in self defense…" he paused if the students were listening. "Today, what we'll be doing is to train our bodies, and hone our skills in attacking and defending. But today we'll just be building our endurance. If you are in a fight, you don't know whom you're fighting, all you know is that you have to be quicker than your opponent. That's why today we'll be running around the grounds."

There were several groans but that was it, rather face the wrath of Professor Kouter.

Ivan yawned, while in shorts and the black under shirt that was given to exorcist to wear. He had been up surveying the grounds, while Charles had to work on the lesson plan for the day.

And all the things that the students do were run along the castle walls and along that lake, for three weeks.

...

Three weeks had passed. Ivan turned to look at his golem-flying overhead. He was warned by the school governors to stop hitting students. But the only time he had was Malfoy, because he wasn't paying attention. But scolding Malfoy had gained some popularity from students in the other houses. But none from Slytherin, which Ivan didn't care much if he was popular or not, he was just doing his job.

Charles came over to him and signaled for him to starting jogging in front of the students. Today they were teaching the Third year Slytherins. He jogged in the front and continued jogging, the students in the whole school were building up their stamina and endurance, being able to run faster and longer than the beginning of the year.

He ran faster ahead, leaving the grumbling students behind him and walked over to Charles. "I think we can teach them how to defend and attack now…" he said.

"Yeah, you're right, they've gotten better," said Charles nodding. "Okay class!" he yelled, as they were coming back and stopping. "You guys have gotten your endurance up, so today we'll start learning how to defend and attack, if in trouble…"

"Sir," said Malfoy, "Why don't we fight against the Professor and your assistant?"

"You actually shouldn't…" said Professor Wolf frowning. "It'd be dangerous, especially if you don't know how to fight…"

"Come on sir," piped up a student, "We've been running around the place for three weeks, let's have some fun, with a friendly fight against the teachers."

"Yeah, come on sir."

"Yeah were bored of running all the time."

"Fine," said Professor Wolf sighing. "Any injuries, we end it, and they go to Madam Pomfrey, and people who don't want to fight can sit down. Agreed?" he said turning to look at Professor Kouter.

"Agreed," they all said eagerly.

The fighting went very well, some students just punched blindly, and others just made a fool of themselves, but Professor Wolf and Professor Kouter, countered each attack and stopped the student in their tracks with ease.

**Draco Malfoy's Pov**

I stood in line to fight Professor Kouter. Father couldn't sack him, since technically he wasn't a teacher, but this way I could hurt him where it counts. He was a really good fighter, blocking each student's attack almost lazily, if not caring that the students were attacking him. I saw from the corner of my eye, Weasel, Potty, and Mud blood walk from the giant oaf's class, watching the students fight. 'I'm not going to let freak here, make a fool of me again,' I thought angrily, fingering my wand. 'I'll make him pay.'

As I was going to fight I muttered a wand on him to make him slower, which he noticed immediately but didn't say anything.

I stood before him ready to fight. I ran forward and punched as he just stood there and then moved almost fluidly with ease dodging my attack. 'Damn him! He wasn't even trying,' I grunted in anger. For a second I don't know what happened, then suddenly I saw the sky, then I landed on my back hard, as he held down on my shoulder.

He closed in on my face and said, "You know, bewitching your opponent isn't going to work, if your opponent knows how to block it," he said smirking.

I got up and winced in pain, my back would be filled with bruises as I glared at him. Thankfully I don't have self-defense till next week.


	14. Christmas disaster

**I do not own D. Gray Man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own Ivan Kouter, and his real name… Shin, oh and Charles Wolf. And I don't own Harry Potter novels, or characters, J.K Rowling does.**

**Impossible time skip, time has moved forward in the Wizarding world, but has stay still in the Exorcist world…**

* * *

**No One's Pov**

Ivan stretched after waking up; he looked out his window as it was snowing. 'We'll have to check out Hogsmeade…' he thought. He had never gone over to look, but the third years seem very excited about visiting it. He'd only been passing through but he had a look over the place at night, when no stores were open and he was rather curious as to what the fuss was about.

Ivan waited outside the door, since there would to be no teaching today, or planning of lesson plans he'd have time to have a long chat with Charles Wolf.

"Hello Charles," he said pleasantly, as Charles walked out of his room and stared at him nervously. He grabbed tightly Charles's arm and walked off to the gates. Charles looked frantic and looked like he wanted to run away at the moment.

He finally got Ivan to loose his grip and looked painfully guilty to Ivan as they stood in an empty corridor, "Yes, about being able to destroy Dark Matter… you're right, they never did complete their research…" he said.

Ivan sighed painfully, "So now what? I can't do anything if I don't know how to destroy it," he completed dully as Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley walked pass them, wearing gloves, scarves, and thick coats. "Do you have any idea?" he started again interrogating Charles. "You know how much trouble I am just being here, I need a quick solution."

"I've been researching ways, but its hard to confirm…" he said hesitantly. "Hey come on, we'll figure out something, "he said quickly noticing how Ivan looked actually sad. But before he could confirm this, Ivan face, went back to its cold look.

"Fine, let's go to Hogsmeade," he said continuing to walk, "we can talk about it there."

**Hermione Granger's Pov**

**"**What do you think that was about any way?" questioned Ron.

"I don't know…" I muttered as I shivered as we walked pass the Dementors. "I'll figure it somehow."

"Doesn't it remind you of Snape and Quirrell in our first year?" suspected Ron suspiciously.

"A bit… but Ron, Professor Wolf and Professor Kouter seem to be friends not enemies…" I added.

"Ok then, we can ask them about it later. I think there staying at the school for Christmas. Let's go to find something for Harry. It's Christmas break tomorrow," he said grinning.

**No One's Pov**

"Good thing, it's Christmas Break," shuddered Charles horribly, as he hid behind a tree, his head bleeding. Holding the same magical shield.

"Yeah," sighed Ivan, holding Kurogane tightly, eyeing the barren landscape. "We've gotten most of them, but still…" he sighed heavily. He was dripping wet, and covered in blood.

"It's Christmas day today… I don't know if Dumbledore is going to send out a search party… and I'd rather he didn't. This is our problem and were the only ones who can fix it."

"Yeah, let's finish it here," said Ivan as he rushed out and attacked.

…..

**Harry Potter's Pov**

"Merry Christmas!" said Dumbledore, as Hermione, Ron, and I walked into the Great Hall for lunch. Instead of the usual tables, there was just one table for everyone to sit around. There was Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagal, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, and Professor Filtwick. Along with Filch the caretaker, two first year students, and a Slytherin fifth-year. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the house tables… sit down, sit down!"

"Huh, Professor?" asked Hermione, "Where's Professor Wolf, and Professor Kouter?" she asked anxiously, as we all sat down together at the end of the table.

"Hmm? I don't know, I think there coming right now though… They've been missing since the start of the Christmas break, they must have urgent things to attend to that's all," he said smiling. "Crackers!" he said enthusiastically to Snape offering a cracker, which Snape took reluctantly and tugged. In its place was a stuffed vulture hat, which Snape pushed to Dumbledore sourly.

I turned to Ron and we both grinned, remembering Professor's Lupin's class.

"Tuck in," he said advising the table beaming.

**No One's Pov**

As the three joined the table and joined in the feast, Professor Trelawney glided in, wearing a green dress, wearing her giant eyeglasses.

"Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore, standing up.

"I have been crystal-gazing, Headmaster," said Professor Trelawney dreamily, "and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness…"

"Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "Let me draw you a chair-" as he drew a chair in mid air, and set it between Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall.

She didn't sit down but count the people at the table and let of a silent scream. "I dare not, Headmaster! If I joined the table, we shall be thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"

"We'll risk it, Sybill," said Professor McGonagall impatiently, "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold." Professor Trelawney hesitated, and then sat down slowly, if afraid the table would randomly combust. "Tripe Sybill?"

Professor Trelawney ignored her, she opened her eyes and looked around the table slowly, and said, "But where is dear Professor Lupin, and Professor Wolf, and his assistant Professor Kouter?"

"I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again. Were not sure about Professor Wolf, and Professor Kouter though, they should be coming anytime…"said Dumbledore, indicating everyone should serve themselves. "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day."

"But surely you already knew that, Sybill?" said McGonagall, her eyebrow raised.

Professor turned to look at Professor McGonagall rather coldly, "Certainly I knew, Minerva," she said quietly. "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing, I frequently act as through I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as to not make others nervous."

"That explains a great deal," she replied, trying to hide her sarcasm in her voice.

"If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him-"

"Imagine that," said Professor McGonagall

"I doubt that," said Dumbledore, in a cheerful sort of way, but trying to stop this conversation overall, and it did, as he continued, "that Professor Lupin is in a any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion for him again?"

"Yes Headmaster," said Snape.

"Good," said Dumbledore, as the doors opened.

"Sorry, were so, late…" laughed Professor Wolf wearily with Professor Kouter following closely behind.

Both of them were covered in bandages. Professor Wolf had a very prominent one around his head, and some that were sticking out from his shirt. Professor Kouter had bandages that were sticking out of his shirt, and some on his wrist and forearms, which he hastily rolled down in sleeves when he saw people looking at them. The golem that followed Ivan followed after him as he followed Charles to the table.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" he said hastily.

"No harm, done," smiled Dumbledore as the students just stared. As he conjured two chairs, putting them beside Hermione. Ivan and Charles sat down sighing, and leaned back, looking like he was about to collapse. "So how is everything?" he asked.

"It's going alright…" Charles said, hesitant to let anything going on.

"Huh yeah," said Ivan groggily, as Charles elbowed him in the ribs, making him groan in pain and rest his head on the table. He looked around and picked some stuff and put it on his plate and nom nom nomed away.

When everyone was eating, Hermione turned to look Ivan sitting beside her, "Professor," she said trying to gain his attention. He merely nodded, "I was wondering do you need to go to a hospital? You're bleeding on your arm…"

He turned to look at his arm, and some blood had begun to form, "No, I'm fine, I just forgot to bandage that area…" as he grabbed a napkin to stem the blood.

"Oh, okay then…" she muttered embarrassed.

"Damn brat," muttered Charles smirking aiming it at Ivan.

"Old geezer," he muttered back forcefully.

"So Professor," asked Ron. "Why are you here for Christmas Break?"

"Why are you here for Christmas Break?" Ivan questioned at him.

"Huh… never mind I asked that Professor," said Ron hastily, ears turning red.

"That's fine Ronald," said Charles, eyeing Ivan. "Everyone has their reasons for staying at school during the Christmas Break."

"Well, it's just sir, you're new teachers, and we don't really know much about you and your assistant," interjected Harry curious at to what his friends were aiming at.

"Well… young Potter," said Charles grinning, as Ron sniggered, "you might know anything about us. But you can already see that we're not familiar with the Wizarding world as well, since we're I… think you called them muggles?"

"Yeah, but first off, can you tell me about those injuries you have, they look very new…"

"They were from falling, down a mountain," interjected Ivan seriously. "We went to look for something, and blast our luck we fell," said Ivan sighing sarcastically.

"Geez, give the kid a break, why don't you," said Charles laughing. "But in all seriousness, yes we did fall."

"Don't you need to see Madam Pomfrey, or someone who can look at your injuries?" said Hermione worriedly.

"We'll be okay, Ivan and I have a lot of experience patching our selves up, so no harm done," said Charles smiling warmly.

"Unless you're the Nurse…" Ivan muttered under his breath darkly.

"So yeah," said Charles ignoring, Ivan's comment. "What do you want to know about?"

"What about your family and jobs when you finish teaching here?" said Snape is mouth curling. He had never gotten over that Ivan had hit Malfoy, on his first day at school, and that Charles hadn't done anything about it.

"Oh…well," started Charles hesitant, "My parents died when I was 16, and right now I just find things, to make it simplistic…"

"Of what?" questioned, Harry quietly.

His face was completely blank as he said, "Who know?" Harry looked in shock at how unfeeling Charles's eyes were for a moment, before he nudged for Ivan to do it.

Ivan groaned and swore something foul, but in a completely different language, so nobody was sure what he just said. "Uh, I don't have parents, and my job is something I don't feel at all like talking about," he stated glumly.

"Huh? Why not?" questioned Ron.

"Because would you even believe me?" said Ivan looking thoughtful.

"Yes we would," said Hermione seriously.

"Okay then, I'm an exorcist," he said smirking as the students, and the teachers, who didn't know much about why they were here stared at him.

….

They were all getting ready to leave, as Ivan's left eye activated. Hermione stared at it in horror. Ivan turned to Charles, as he nodded glumly back to him.

"Where is it?" questioned Charles, walking to the door and opening it, as the students looked fearfully.

"It's not in the school, yet…" said Ivan pausing. "Fuck!" he said swearing loudly, "It's a level 4. It's on the school grounds."

"How come we never saw it?" asked Charles ready to walk out.

"Wait a moment," said Professor McGonagall. "You said you would destroy the

akuma, but one is coming here?"

"Sadly yes," said Ivan his left red eye spinning in circles. "And I think it's

minions are coming too," he said groaning. "The only thing that you can do, is to take cover, while we try to destroy them.

"We want to help, we might not know what's going on…" said Harry determined.

Ivan sniffed, "Well the only thing you can do is to go to Charles's and my rooms,

and get our weapons, because it just came," he said as a crash was heard, and maniacal laughter was heard.

"GO! Now, get one of the teachers to show you," Ivan roared desperately, as two

first years looked frightened and the fifth year looked unsure what to do, as some teachers led them away to safer quarters. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, ran after Professor McGonagall, as Dumbledore and Snape stayed to assist.

"This sucks big time, you do know that," said Charles.

"Yes, yes it does. I'm the only one here not affected by the poisoning, so I'll try to lead it away from everyone till we can fight," said Ivan not looking at anyone in the room.

"Yeah… Snape, Dumbledore, whatever you do when facing an akuma, never let it pierce you, because if that happens it'll be the last thing that happens," said Charles addressing them both darkly.

"What happens if it does?" asked Snape, as they heard the laughter get closer and closer, as they walked out the door.

"If it does, the poison will spread through your body, leaving stars on your skin, then in a matter of seconds, the poison will break your body apart leaving you a pile of dust," said Ivan truthfully.

"You say it like you've seen it all your life."

"I have," he said grimly.

He then heard the loud laugher and sobs of akuma, as he turned around and began to run.

**Harry Potter's Pov**

We followed Professor McGonagall all the way to where their rooms where. I opened the door and walked in side quickly. It was dark with not much in the room. Just a bed, a table and a chair, on the bed were gauze stained with blood. But beside it was a golden gun holstered in a black holder, and a sword in its sheath, still bloodied.

These were probably his weapons, I mused. I grabbed them and ran out to meet Hermione and Ron both holding a white glowing shield, with a yellow cross on the front. Professor McGonagall followed us and we ran to try to find where Ivan and Charles were.

…..

**No One's Pov**

"We really can't do much," said Charles bitterly, as they all stood in the shadows,

hiding from the akuma.

"What about magic? Would that work?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Honestly, Ivan and I have never tried it, since we can't for obvious control magic, but I'm not sure how it'll work against Dark Matter…" he said.

"Dark Matter? Is that what those things are made of?" asked Snape.

"Yeah, there far enough now, since all their attention is on Ivan we'll test this theory of magic on akuma…" he said walking out the door, looking both ways in case of stray akuma and ran in the direction Ivan ran to, as Snape and Dumbledore followed.

…..

Ivan ran, he had felt several guns hit him, the poisonous akuma blood enter his stream and start its destruction. But he stopped it, and reversed its flow, making it leave his blood stream. He was lucky he hadn't been hit enough times to be injured badly enough he had to rest, so he just kept running.

He saw a flash of red coming through a corridor, and stopped. That must be Ron and the others.

"Ivan!" yelled Harry frantically, "We have your weapons," as everyone saw what was behind him they looked in horror. As every akuma aimed their weapons and fired.

….

Charles was running, and then they heard a scream. It was a scream of dread and fear. "I think that's Hermione…" muttered Charles, not liking the sound that it brought, as they all stopped on the edge of where the akuma were. "Sirs, I think now is a perfect time to try magic."

The two wizards aimed and fired.

…

Hermione stared at the dead face of her Professor in fright, Blood streamed from his back, at where he had pushed them through the doors and stood there, not allowing a single bullet to enter.

He had fell on to the ground from the impact, blood pouring everywhere, his eyes wide and blank. His skin had flickered with black stars, as the akuma laughed.

No one said a word, they couldn't believe what had happened, and didn't want to remember it.

There was a light and some of the akuma exploded with a bang, as the akuma dissipated, out came Charles, Snape and Dumbledore, covered in blood but regardless still alive. But as the two of them saw the dead body of Ivan Kouter, they looked solemnly on.

Charles walked over to the four standing in the doorway, and picked up his shield, "Thanks… you can go now, if this is too much for you…"

"B-But what about him…" muttered Ron not looking at the body.

"He'll be fine, after a minute… or so," Charles said carelessly.

"W-What do you mean?" said Harry glaring at Charles, at to how inconsiderate he was.

"I am fine, you can stop worrying," muttered Ivan he kept bleeding from the wounds, but instead of red blood they were black, as the stars on his body disappeared. "Thanks for getting these for me," he said standing up. He held the gun and put it on his leg, and grabbed his sword, and unsheathed it. "Yeah, its better that you leave, its for your own safety."

"But how are you alive?" snapped Hermione angrily, "You were dead there for a second and then next your alive?"

"It's hard to explain…" said Ivan carefully, cracking his back muscles, gripping his sword, as it start to glow up a dark purple. "Innocence activate," he roared as he leapt and attacked.


	15. Guilt

**I do not own D. Gray Man. All characters are copyright of Katsura Hoshino. I do own Ivan Kouter, and his real name… Shin, oh and Charles Wolf. And I don't own Harry Potter novels, or characters, J.K Rowling does.**

**Impossible time skip, time has moved forward in the Wizarding world, but has stay still in the Exorcist world…**

* * *

**No One's Pov**

Ivan stood in the pile of akuma bodies, exhausted. Surprisingly magic did work against akuma, but it didn't work enough. You had to use very powerful destructive spells to successfully destroy it. But it wasn't the same as an exorcist would exorcist it, so Ivan clutched his bleeding left eye several times.

"I think that's the rest of it…" said Charles, his glowing spiked lance, retracting back to its normal form.

"No it isn't…" muttered Ivan darkly.

"Wait… unless you mean…" said Charles quickly understanding what was going on. Ivan nodded, "Fuck!" swore Charles under his breath. He shifted around he didn't see anything, unless, Ivan could see it…

Snape and Dumbledore were cleaning up the mess, as McGonagall had taken her students back to their dormitory.

Ivan turned and glared at a shadow, as something appeared from it.

"Hello, Exorcist," it said happily, its sharp teeth showing grinning manically. As Charles jumped in surprise at it having come so unexpectedly, "Have we met before? It's like we have, a long, long, time ago…" It's white almost human like body, like a toy, with the joints intact and able to see. It had several markings on its body. It had sharp teeth a crack on the left hand side of its head, and with the halo light around its head, very common on Level Fours.

"Snape, Dumbledore, you have to get out of here now," hissed Charles softly. They stared at the human like akuma and began to retreat, as Ivan kept his eye solely on the Level Four dangerously.

"No your not!" it screamed, flying towards them. Ivan activated Kurogane into the same form as Allen's Crown Clown sword, and held it off. "Exorcist," it screamed hatefully, "Always ruining my fun!"

"We'll see about that!" Ivan roared, pushing the Level Four away and running at it.

He dodged with ease as it flew away laughing, then screamed. The scream was twisted, as it shook the foundations of the school. Ivan groaned in pain, as Charles tried to plug his ears, and move Snape and Dumbledore away.

"Hmm…" mused the Level Four grinning at Ivan as he kneeled on the ground in pain. "I normally have an excellent memory when it comes to the people I've killed. But it's like I've killed you before…" it said to itself grinning darkly. "Oh I remember, you might look different but how you're feel is really similar. I killed you nine years ago, in that field."

His eyes widened in horror at seeing the similarities in the memories all those years ago, at the akuma that stood before him. It was a level 4 now, but the characteristics from all those years ago were uncanny.

"So, let's finished what we started hmmm? " it said, its grin widening.

Charles just stared in shock his eyes wide open. He ran quickly to where Ivan was, but all he could see was Ivan's legs, the akuma had pushed him so hard, that his whole upper torso had went through the wall.

"Dammit…" he cursed quietly, he put his shield in front of him as it glowed. It got lighter as Ivan ran forward. As he ran, the shield changed its form, the outside began to form spikes as electrical shocks emerged from the lining. He swung it hard, hitting the akuma away from Ivan as it screamed in shock.

Ivan twitched back to life, as he glared hatefully at the akuma and yelled furiously, his yellow eyes wide with anger as he pushed his sword toward the akuma, harder and harder. Wanting to rip to destroy this akuma to shreds no matter what.

"Shin!" yelled Charles, ran and pulled Ivan away, his sword dropping to the ground. Ivan was shaking with anger, his eyes hard and narrow. As the akuma laughed, "Really brat, you're more of an akuma then me. Especially how much hate you're feeling right now," he said howling with laugher evilly. "I now know exactly who you are, brat. Shin Sato, the failed experiment."

Ivan tried to pull away from Charles's grip, "Let go of me!" he roared, yelling, "I'll show that thing a real failed experiment!

"No!" said Charles grunting. "If you keep acting like this…! Get a hold of yourself! What do you think Kat would think of you in a situation like this!" Ivan stopped struggling. As Charles looked guilty he had to say that. As Ivan looked at him hurt, "I'm sorry, I had to say that or you wouldn't listen…" he said quickly.

"It doesn't matter," he muttered shaking Charles off. "Thanks…"

"Oh," said the Level Four disappointed, "I wanted to see what you would do if the brat went crazy…"

"Oh?" said Ivan grinning.

"Hmm? What can you even do exorcist? Your Innocence is all the way there, there's no way you can…" but stopped as the sword, raised up flew through Charles and Ivan as it went towards the Level Four. Ivan ran grabbed it and sliced the Level Four as it screamed painfully, as the strike was too quick for it to dodge, a large slice was on its torso as souls came out. It screamed in fury, eyes glowing red.

Ivan stared, as the souls all angry and sad, were smashed together in a whirl of angry faces stared at Ivan bitterly, some screaming, some crying. Ivan gritted his teeth, forcing the wave of nausea at bay and ran forward, striking and hitting the cracked akuma, as more souls came out.

Ivan groaned, his eyes going out of focus. He fell to the ground as he threw up, glaring at the akuma as it laughed at him. "What's wrong, exorcist? Feeling a bit under the weather?"

Ivan glared at it hatefully, till someone blocked his view.

"Let me, take care of this, Shin," muttered Charles.

"No, I won't let you!" retorted Ivan angrily. Fields all around, the ground covered in blood, "because that akuma," the memories of a family he'd never be able to meet again, "is the one who killed me…" he said darkly, pushing Charles out of the way.

Charles was at a lost for words, there was nothing he could say to fix anything. As Ivan grabbed the golden gun and fired. The akuma screamed in fury, dodging the bullets as it rained down on it.

"I didn't say those bullets were going to stay in place, did I?" said Ivan, his eyes narrowing in anger, grinning widely.

"What?" it hissed.

The bullets that had hit the wall began to light up in a dark purple light. As Charles watched the golden gun in Ivan's hand, began to become consumed by a black force on it, as the gun turned completely black, glowing dark purple.

The bullets coming out from the wreckage surrounded by the purple light all aimed at the akuma, faster than before as they embedded into the akuma, cracking it more and more as it screamed. Now what left of it were its remaining whole body parts. The rest of it scattered in the hall, as Ivan walked slowly towards it, relishing kill.

Charles stepped towards him looking anxious, "Shin?" he asked.

Ivan stopped and turned to look at him, "I think we can use the left over akuma and dark matter and test those…" he said softly not meeting his eyes.

"FOOL!" the akuma screamed. "You're a fool for having such mercy on the enemy, exorcist," it said venom dripping from its voice, "you'll die soon enough, the Millennium Earl knows exactly what to do with brats like you. You-" But it was stopped soon enough, as Ivan fired the gun at the Level Fours head, glaring coldly at it.

"Oops, sorry I forgot I could do that…" he said, before staggering and collapsing on the ground.

…

Charles was out of bed, if Madam Pomfrey found out… he sighed, the matron at the Dark Order and her would get along quite nicely. But now to the prospect of tryint to awaken Shin…

Ivan's shirt was off, showing the fading scars and the mark on the left side of his heart, in an intricate tattoo. But the most noticeable scar was one in the middle of his torso, it wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, making it very noticeable.

Both of them were covered in bandages. When Ivan had collapsed, he had used Ivan's golem to contact the teachers to help and say that the battle was over. Professor Dumbledore, Snap, McGonagall, came to assist and levitated the bleeding and scarred Charles and Ivan to the infirmary. By then, Charles had collapsed from blood loss and exhaustion.

As they were floating pass, Hermione, Harry, and Ron stared as their Defense teacher and assistant teacher went by, both severely injured and unconscious. As they looked horrified at the conditions of two people they didn't know very well, but had taught them for the past few months.

**(Time goes faster in Wizard world than exorcist world)**

Charles sat by Ivan's bedside, and was muttering words under his breath his left hand over Ivan's head, as his hand glowed.

Charles saw some movement, and sighed gladly, before there was a rush of movement, and Ivan grabbed his hand forcefully gripping it hard, glaring in a fearful look in his eyes.

Charles flinched at the unexpectedness and waited for Shin to remember where he was, "Relax, I wasn't planning on killing you if that what you were thinking…" muttered Charles.

Ivan face relaxed, and stared at what he was doing, let go of Charles and backed off. He didn't reply for some time before saying, "…Sorry…"

"It's fine, at least your awake now," said Charles grinning. "So you can go and leave me in peace." Ivan chuckled strangely but stared at Charles rubbing his wrist, as a red mark had appeared. "I'm sorry what I said about Kat like that…" he said guilty.

"It doesn't matter any more, if you hadn't said that I wouldn't have stopped," Shin said, staring at the scar on his torso.

"That scar," muttered Charles, "Will never go away will it?" Ivan just remained quiet. "Just be careful," he said exasperated. "When you felt that much hate and anger to that Level Four, the innocence they put into your body slowly turned into Dark Matter, and when Crown Clown went through you…"

"I get it okay! I never wanted to be like this is in the first place; I never wanted to be in a Synthetic Disciple Project," he said sad and angry at the same time. "And I never wanted to have Ivan's memories." Charles looked hard at him, looking sad too. "I feel guilty enough with out having the memories of his family, without using his name as an alias. And I feel worse when I have to remember I told his parents, that their son and daughter will never see them again," he said head down in his lap.

"If you feel that I hate you, I don't," said Charles. "Its just, it's worse enough that Ivan was my friend. But having him killed the way he was and then being used as a lab rat… and then Kat dying like that…I"

"Ah, its good to see you two awake now, Charles, Ivan," said a voice from the entrance. Dumbledore walked in smiling and eyes twinkling, as he hadn't heard what was just said. "Some people are here to visit you, as they are very anxious what has become of their teachers," he continued gesturing for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to walk in. "Now concerning the damages, Charles," as Charles looked like he wanted to say something looking guilty, "they are all fixed and look completely new. No harm done, take this as gratitude for taking care of our problem," he said walking out.

"Professors are you two okay?" asked Hermione tearfully.

"Yeah, were completely fine, more so… Ivan than me," smiled Charles, as Ivan just nodded.

"What were those things…?" questioned Ron bewildered.

"Its better that you don't know that" said Ivan darkly, "So I will not answer that question ."

"Fair enough," muttered Ron evenly.

The rest of the evening was full of resting, as when Ivan had woken up only a day had passed.

….

"You, know you were right, my parents never did complete their research," said Charles, the day after they had their visit.

"Oh…" said Ivan slowly and awkwardly, ever since that moment between friends they had.

"But ever since, they did die, I've been reading up about what they were researching… I don't think I found out exactly how to do it but…" he continued, and stopped.

"What?" said Ivan impatiently

"Well, the thing is… Dark Matter is created from the Millennium Earl's heart…" he finished hastily.

"What…?" said Ivan dangerously, "No wonder it taken you nine years to research it," he said sighing heavily. "Is there a way to completely destroy it?"

"… all I know is the use of Innocence but that's the only way."

"Really?" asked Ivan looking crest fallen. "There must be a way, some how…"

"Actually," muttered Charles to himself. "I never though of it that way… maybe there is a way!" said Charles grinning.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, and the only person that can do it is you," said Charles pointing at him. "I'm not sure if it'll work or not, but… come here for a moment," he said holding a giant needle.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" roared Ivan.

…..

"Geez, Professor Kouter sounds well," said Hermione distastefully at the loudness of swearing being heard in the infirmary, all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Yeah, but Her-mi-on-e, help me I don't get crazy eights…" pleaded Ron.

"Ron, I can't help you, were all playing," said Hermione pleased.

"Harry…"

"What Hermione said."

Sobs were heard in the common room for the rest of the afternoon.

…..

Ivan and Charles waited at the entrance door, the holidays were coming to an end, and both had healed up quickly enough to leave the infirmary to have one last meal in the Great Hall. As they both waited to depart to the Black Order and leave with the portal, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Professor Trelawney, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore walked towards them.

"Ah, time for you to leave?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah, we have to resume our duties," said Charles solemnly. "And this one, has another assignment to attend to in Jordan…" he said jerking his thumb to Ivan as he stood near Professor Trelawney.

He just stood there munching on some crackers. When Professor Trelawney turned to him seriously and said, "The thing you are dreading will happen," said Professor Trelawney, as Ivan stared at her seriously.

"Oh, okay then," he answered finally, munching on a cracker thoughtfully.

Harry had heard and asked, "Your not worried about what she said?"

"No, since the thing I'm dreading most, will probably happen any way… even if I try and stop it," he answered simply. "I wouldn't want to test fate…" he said smiling grimly

"Yeah…" agreed Harry.

"Thanks Professors," said Ron grinning, "learned a lot."

"Thanks," said Charles grinning. "It was fun while it lasted, now back to running away from monsters trying to…" he stopped as Ivan gave him a questioning stare. "Never mind!"

They said their farewells as they left Hogwarts.

….

"I think it'll work," said Charles seriously.

"I hope so, I think you made me anaemic…" sighed Ivan.

* * *

worked on this late... but I think I got down what I wanted to say...

going on vacation today, since its 12:20 am... goodbye - Hans


End file.
